Show Me Everything You Got
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: It’s New York City, with new friends, and a new start. It’s a new hockey team with new challenges, and new chances to prove yourself. It’s all new, with an added struggle to find, and fight for love. A Germaine, Mendoza, Reed, and Portman story.
1. ducks in the city

_Summary: It's New York City, with new friends, and a new start. It's a new hockey team with new challenges, and new chances to prove yourself. It's all new, with an added struggle to find, and fight for love. A Germaine, Mendoza, Reed, and Portman story._

_A/N: So, this author has to admit that the later chapters in this story are definitely better than the beginning chapters. When I started this story, I was still getting into the flow of writing, so it's not as interesting, or as good as the later chapters. So, just hang in there, and maybe you'll just find a story that you can like. Reviews, please. Tell me what you think about the story, reviews keep me updating, and keep me writing._

_- - - - _

Fulton Reed looked over at Dean Portman, who sat to his right in a New York City taxi. "Hey, Guy, you okay there? You're looking a little pale-faced; you gonna hurl or something?"

Guy Germaine turned away from the city hassle that surrounded him and nodded. He nodded that he was okay, but his insides were swerving. He was one more shock away from throwing up out the window.

"Dude, we're in freaking New York City. We live in the big city, the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps. This is our life now, college and freedom. It's gonna be freaking great, isn't it, Fulton?" Portman grinned, looking out the window, and Luis Mendoza nodded along with him from the front seat of the taxi.

Guy's eyes got wide, grabbed the plastic bag they used for garbage, and hurled right in it.

- - -

"You think these new kids can make it out here in the city?" Max Mariano asked Jess Danes in Jess's apartment hallway.

Jess scoffed, "Hell, no."

"Me, either." The two walked into the guest bedroom where the two girls were sleeping, sprawled across the beds, "These two sleep like fucking boys." They stood between the separated beds.

"There is 75 percent testosterone in their personalities," He stood over Parker Haley Karlson and brushed the hair in front of her face away.

"So pretty, though." Max smiled, standing above his girlfriend, Elizabeth Cooper Anderson.

Max walked over to Jess. "Well, come on, start with her." Jess nodded; he put his hand through her jet black hair and her eyes flickered open.

She rubbed her eyes and awoke to Jess and Max making fish faces at her. "Morning, assholes."

"Mornin', baby!" Jess exclaimed. Max walked over to Cooper.

He yelled, "Coopaah!" Cooper opened one eye and smiled.

"Morning, kids."

Max smiled. "I have a nice girlfriend. You." Max pointed at Parker, "You are mean in the morning."

"Just get out." Parker pulled the blanket over her head.

"Love you Parker," Max mumbled while walking out the door with a smile on his face, as Parker mumbled it back.

"Okay, get up, you guys, we got new meat coming real soon. They're probably gonna be on time too, so me and Greenberg are gonna start cooking it up. Hurry up Parker, I need some music on," Jess said, walking into the hallway. "I'll cook you bacon if I see you in 2 minutes, Parker 'best-friend-fat-ass" Karlson."

- - -

Parker walked out into the room, iPod and iHome in hand, with her shorts on, her jet black hair with one thick lavender stripe pulled back into a messy bun, and a black CBGB hoodie.

Greenberg smiled, sitting on the counter. "Looking punk rock as hell, Hales."

Parker smiled and played AC/DC. She walked by the counter, nodded to Jess as a thanks and took the plate of bacon.

Greenberg watched her walk away. "She was talking to some guy at the club yesterday."

"And?"

"They looked friendly," Jess shrugged. He was pretty good at shrugging considering he never knew what to say. "I don't like her or anything; doesn't it bother you though? You're the one that used to be in love with her."

Jess paused and looked at Greenberg. "Nope. She's my best friend, man. Can't be like that with us anymore. I have no feelings for her and she has none for me. Now, you gotta get over it. I know it's hard; just, uh, be her best friend or something. It helps."

"So, what Ducks are gonna come quack it up with us again?" Max sat on the stool next to Greenberg and Cooper walked to the couch where Parker was sitting.

Greenberg thought, "Portman, Reed, Mendoza, and Germaine."

"Ha!" Max looked at Greenberg, "You're fucked."

Greenberg's eyebrow rose, "Why?

"Parker has the biggest crush on that Germaine player. She knows his stats and everything. She cheered him on when they played the Goodwill Games," Max informed Greenberg, who played with his food.

"It's good. I don't care. It's not like she's in love with him anymore. Shut up, I don't even like her."

Jess laughed. "Right. You're pretty fucked, too. Cooper still loves that Mendoza kid."

Max's grin dropped. "It's all good. Mendoza's got nothing on a 2 year relationship."

"Yeah." Jess threw a pancake for Max to catch and put on his plate. "I got no trouble with those two, either, and I'm actually being serious with myself."

Parker walked in. "Trouble with which two?"

"Nothing. Two. You know, the number two. Two. Like math. Yeah, math! I really freakin' hate math," Greenberg rambled.

The four stood in a square, staring at their feet.

"Parks, change the song, would ya?" Max broke the silence. "Something a little more upbeat."

Parker walked over to the iHome as Max whispered to Greenberg, "I saved your ass, man."

Parker changed the song to a rock Christmas song by Bedlight for Blue Eyes. "Christmas songs, Maxwell!" She grinned.

- - -

Guy dropped his bag of barf into the trash can outside of the apartments and followed the guys in.

Portman stared at a piece of paper with the address they had to meet their new teammates at, and stood right in front of the door with blasting music. He pounded on the door, and the music suddenly stopped.

"Who's there?" A voice yelled from inside.

"Uh, it's the Ducks. I'm Mendoza, and Por-" Mendoza yelled back.

The door flew open with a smiling brunette with bright blue eyes, at a height of 5'5" in black sweatpants and a black tank top on the other side. "Hey, guys, I'm Cooper. Come on in."

Mendoza smiled and walked in after her as the other guys followed.

The guys walked in to see a blond boy sitting on a stool who stared at Germaine, a spiky-haired Italian guy glaring at Mendoza, and a brunette with an apron on. A tiny Asian mixed girl stood up, at 5'2", smiled and waved.

"Hey, guys, I'm Parker." Parker looked at the guys to introduce themselves, but they were too busy judging 3 scared boys and 1 growling boy at the doorway. "This is Jess, the cook, this is Max, the Italian asshole, and this is Greenberg, the shy blond boy." Silence. "You can step in far enough to close the door."

"I'm Guy, Guy Germaine, this is Fulton Reed, Dean Portman, and Luis Mendoza."

Cooper smiled. "Yeah, we know. Parker and I used to watch you guys play the Goodwill Games."

Guy and Mendoza smiled. "You did, did ya?" Mendoza smirked as he answered her.

Max's eye twitched and Jess took it as a sign to break the ice. "You guys want some breakfast? Fat-ass here ate all the bacon, but we still got pancakes and eggs."

Fulton nodded. "Yeah, thanks, that sounds good. Airplane food sucks."

"Airplane food is America's joke," Parker mumbled and put the music back on, playing smooth Elvis Costello for breakfast conversation.

"So, you guys all live here?" Portman asked, stuffing his face with eggs.

"No. But they never leave." Jess shook his head.

"It's Jess's place, we just stay here a lot. Actually, Parker is here 5 out of 7 days. We all live in the city though. Maxwell's the one who lives with his parents," Greenberg chuckled.

Max glared. "Thanks for sharing that."

Cooper leaned into Max, asking for a kiss. Germaine smiled at Mendoza, knowing that was the girl he wanted, and Mendoza glared back.

"So, you and Parker go out, too?" Fulton asked Jess. He choked on his orange juice.

"Ow, that almost came out of my nose," Jess commented. "Ha, no, we don't go out. We're just best friends, far from the whole going out thing."

Germaine looked Parker, who just watched them all eat. "So, uh, do you have a boyfriend?"

Parker looked up, and Guy saw her dark green eyes. "Oh, uh, no." Parker glanced at Greenberg, who played with his food, and she looked back up at Guy. "Nope."

"Have a girlfriend?" Greenberg asked Guy, who stood across from him.

Germaine blushed and answered, "Nope, no girlfriend."

"Let's just make this a little easy. Me, girlfriend, her, boyfriend, everyone else here, no love interest. Actually they have a love interests," Max widened his eyes as he and Greenberg stared at each other, "but no boyfriends or girlfriends." The Ducks nodded. "Hales, baby, can you change  
the song to something more upbeat?"

Parker hopped off her stool. "You're killing me, Smalls." She changed the song to the Beastie Boys' "Fight for Your Right (to Party)."

"I love that movie!" Guy exclaimed in an excited voice, attracting all the eyes in the room. "Uh, I mean, I used to watch it a lot when I was younger."

Parker grinned, and Jess answered, "She's gonna ask you if you wanna watch it, cause she's a freakin' maniac and is a movie buff, and loves it, yeah, yeah, and all that shit."

Guy smiled. "Yeah, I'll watch."

"Well, come on, friend, let us watch tiny little boys play baseball." Parker led the way into the living room.

Greenberg got up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Don't slit your wrists or anything," Jess commented.

"Hey Mendoza, by the way, Cooper loves how you play, and she thinks you're a damn good looking skater."

Mendoza smiled and Cooper smiled back, blushing beyond belief.

"Asshole," Max mumbled to himself as Greenberg walked away.

Fulton and Portman looked around at the awkwardness surrounding the counter.

"New York City's a lovely place," Fulton said, changing the subject.

"Guy threw up in the car," Portman added.


	2. friends, flirting, and free loaders

"Hey, Jess has a lot of good movies here. A whole bunch I haven't seen either, " Guy said, looking at the piled-up DVDs on the floor.

Parker chuckled. "Oh, no. I am Jess's Blockbuster. Those are all mine; the kid doesn't know how to pick out good movies. He'll pick up something boring about the Civil War or something. Not a good war movie, but like a movie about what the president did during the war. He's fucking hopeless with that stuff."

Guy laughed. "Oh, my mistake, then." He sat down next to Parker, who watched the TV as Guy watched her.

She looked over at him and he blushed profusely.

"Parker!" Jess yelled from the kitchen. "Get ready, we got a game today."

- - -

"Here, man, I'll help you out." Fulton gathered plates with Jess and put them into the sink.

"Thanks. Parker's usually the one that helps me out, but she's Sandlot-ing it right now."

"Heh, yeah, with Guy. Greenberg doesn't like Guy, eh?" Fulton asked Jess, who laughed.

"I'm sure Greenberg wasn't obvious with his growling and glares." Jess shook his head. "He's just got this… situation with Parker. He'll get over it, always does." Fulton nodded. "Just warn your friend, though. Parker's great. I love that girl to death, I would take a hockey puck in the head without my gear on for her. She's just a heart-breaker, can't help it, it's her biggest flaw… kind of. She's just like that, so, uh…" Jess looked at Guy and Parker walking into the kitchen, laughing, "warn your friend."

"Whaatttaaaap kiiiid!" Parker jumped in front of Jess, and looked back at Fulton. "Hey Fulton."

Jess shook his head, "You're such a fucking weirdo."

"Asshole," Parker responded, walking into the guest room.

"So, when are we gonna be able to practice with you guys?" Guy asked, sitting  
on a stool.

"Well, you guys can bench it tonight in case we need you guys, we know you got experience and shit, but we have practice tomorrow morning," Jess explained. "It's the Tigers today." Jess rolled his eyes. "Last time we played them, Cooper and Parker got into fights like a million times that game."

"Cooper and Parker? They get into fights?" Fulton asked.

"Oh, yeah. Parker especially. If someone knocks her down and laughs, she skates after them just to knock 'em down back. The refs never kick her out, they just always put her in the box. She's too small to kick out. They feel bad, I guess." Jess shrugged. "It's good for the team, though."

"Man, I gotta see this for myself." Guy shook his head as he and Fulton smiled.

- - -

"Parker! You be good out there," Coach Rodriguez said before she skated onto the ice.

"Uh, sure." Parker skated onto the ice.

Coach shook his head. "Stubborn."

"Parker Haley Karlson, mm-hmm," A member from the opposite team faced Parker.

Parker groaned and knocked him over when the whistle was blown. He skated after her, knocking her against the wall, before quickly turning around and sliding the puck to his team mate.

"HEY!" Parker quickly got up and skated after him. "You asshole." She skated past the team on the bench.

"Parker, don't," Max yelled.

"Fucker, can't even fight a girl, gonna hit her and run, huh?!" Parker skated, pushing him flat on his face.

Max shook his head. "Parker, seriously, get some fucking anger management classes!" Max screamed while she skated towards the puck.

"Line change!" Coach yelled, and Cooper ran out as Parker came in.

Parker took her helmet off. "Hey, Coach! I didn't get boxed!" She smiled, and the coach smiled back.

"That's true."

"Nice job out there." Guy smiled at Parker. "You know, attacking the boys and all."

"Little girl Bash Brother!" Portman high-fived Parker, who laughed.

"Can't wait till you guys get out there. You guys were great when me and Coop used to watch you and Mendoza."

"You used to watch me?" Guy smirked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, ya know, all of you. You're pretty awesome though." Guy smiled to himself and Fulton nudged him and shook his head.

"What?" Guy whispered to him.

"Don't do it," Fulton warned.

"Why not?" Guy's right eyebrow rose.

"'Cause she'll crush you." Fulton shook his head.

"I'm on her team."

Fulton rolled his eyes, "Not like that. I'll talk to you later about it. Stop whispering like we're little girls telling each other secrets." Guy's forehead creased, and he looked over at Parker, wondering what the hell Fulton was talking about.

--

After a won game, they decided to go to Times Square and find a movie to watch at Jess's place. The four newbies stared into an abyss of bright lights, as most tourists do. Guy turned to his right to see Parker sitting on a bench with her iPod on and her hood over her head. She took one of headphones out and smiled at Guy as he walked towards her.

"You like the city so far?"

"Oh, yeah, the lights and energy's awesome, way different from Minnesota."

"I'm sure. Ha, I love this place. I can't explain it, either. Just love it." Guy stared at her and she stared at the taxis passing by. She turned her head to face him, putting them in eye contact. Parker looked uncomfortable, and looked down.

"Wanna listen along? It's pretty mellow music, but you can play whatever you want." She tried to hand him the iPod.

"It's okay," he answered. "Whatever's good with me."

She smiled as he put it into his ear. "Oh, here, this is a song I listened to all the time when I first moved out here."

_All the people and friends that forgot about me when I left  
I'm finding home I'm finding my heart, my head, the reason's why I left  
But this is for dreaming,  
This is for leaving,  
This is you picking up the pieces when I'm gone,  
This is to drinking,  
This is to living,  
This is to packing all my shit and moving on, I'm moving on_

Guy looked over at Parker, and she asked, "Does it kinda fit how you feel?" She looked hopeful.

"It fits exactly. You're good at that, the whole song-fitting-emotions thing." He stared at her.

"Yeah, it's one of my few talents." She smiled. "I'll make you a CD sometime. I got a shit-load of songs that you can relate you. I know how you feel around this time, I still do."

"Yeah, that'd be awes-"

"Guy, get your ass over here," Fulton yelled, interrupting the conversation. Guy glared and Fulton smiled, waving to Parker.

"Hold on." Guy gave her the headphone back and he stomped to Fulton. "What the hell is wrong with you? I would never interrupt your conversation with a girl." Fulton seemed to not pay attention to Guy but concentrated on the boy behind him. Guy turned around to Greenberg, who gave him a dirty look and walked away. "He hates me. Do you know why?"

Portman and Fulton looked at each other. "How can you not know?" Guy shrugged.

Portman pointed at Greenberg. "Watch him for a few seconds. Look who he looks at, look how he looks at her." Sure enough, Greenberg turned around to look at Parker with a sense of longing, loss, and disappointment. "You're gonna mess around with the person he's obviously shamelessly in love with."

Guy glared. "I don't mess around. I flirt, yeah. Mendoza does it way more than I do, and, and I think I could like her."

"Alright, just know what you're getting yourself into. Jess told me she's a total heart-breaker. She doesn't mess around or anything, she'll just crush you without knowing or wanting it. He was pretty serious about it. Just be careful with yourself, kid," Fulton said as Guy stared at the ground. "Crush you."

"I get the point." Guy gave him a dirty look.

Fulton shrugged. "Just making sure."

"Hey, bud." Jess plopped down next to Parker "How ya doin'?"

"I'm good. Maxwell got the movies yet?" Parker took a headphone out.

"Nah. He's still choosing; takes him a while, ya know," Jess explained.

Parker nodded. "So, the new guy likes you; you know, guy, Guy, ha-ha."

Parker laughed. "Germaine does not like me. It totally can't happen. He just needs a friend."

Jess smiled at her. "I love how you totally lie sometimes. I know you know what's goin' on; you just wanna be cute and pretend you don't."

Parker looked at her shoes. "Have you seen Greenberg these days? The whole 'I like you, but I don't like you back' thing is really not working out anymore. I'm done with it. I'm done and I'm telling you right now, that kid does not like me." Parker looked at Fulton and Germaine staring at the skyscrapers with tourists' facial expressions, the ones mixed with awe and confusion.

Guy glanced back at Parker, then quickly turned back to the skyscrapers with eyes wide and a look of guilt.

"Right, doesn't like you at all. He stares, he flirts, but it's only cause he wants you as a friend, who he flirts with by the way." Jess watched as Guy slowly turned back and smiled at Parker. Parker smiled back and the two were locked in eye contact. "You both gotta be careful then." Jess got up and walked over to Cooper. "It's over man. It's gonna be fucking chaos."

Cooper watched Guy smirk and walk over to Parker and sit on the bench. "Oh, hell, yeah, it is. Oh, and may I add, it's only day one."

"Hey, you guys, if you're gonna drink, make sure you don't get wasted, we got practice early tomorrow morning and if Coach finds out we're all hung over, he's gonna put a hockey stick up my ass, so no drinking too much," Jess announced to the group, who walked behind him, and Parker, who walked arm in arm.

"Yes, Grandpa," Parker replied.

"Sure thing, Pops," Max replied with his arm around Cooper.

"Hales, you still got clothes?" Cooper asked.

"Hales? Who's Hales?" Mendoza yelled from the back of group.

"Parker Haley and Elizabeth Cooper." Greenberg pointed. "Coop and Parker just like being called the masculine names, cause they got more testosterone than estrogen."

Parker and Cooper looked at each other and shrugged.

The guys laughed.

"Well, you still got clothes?" Jess looked down at Parker, since she was the shortest in the group - and the whole hockey team, actually. Parker shook her head no. "We'll go get some, then."

"Yeah, because I need to borrow some, too," Cooper yelled to the front.

"Oh, Parker, I need a new song book to learn from," Greenberg quickly said after.

"Hales, I want some new vinyls, " Max added.

Parker rolled her eyes, and Jess whispered, "Can I borrow movies, too?"

"Good God, you guys definitely need to stop mooching off me."

"Hey, Parker, by the way, are you ever gonna stay at your own place one of these days?" Max joked.

Parker smiled. "But I love you, and I shall share all my belongings."

--

_Author's Note:  
Reviews, please.  
The lyrics in the chapter are from a song by Day At The Fair, titled 'Coda'. _


	3. smell my sock

As everyone ran around Parker's apartment to borrow stuff, she slowly walked into her light-green painted room, with red bed sheets. The room was untouched, very clean, and covered with pictures. She sat on her bed, sighed, and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"You have some awesome stuff in there." Guy stood at the doorway and she sat up. "Portman wants to paint a mural of you because you've got all his favorite vinyls, CDs, concert DVDs, regular DVDs, and a drum set. He loves the whole apartment, actually. You're his favorite girl in the world, and the guy has a girlfriend." Guy's head tilted from side to side as he named the things Portman was running across the living room to look at.

Parker smiled. "Yeah, it's quite a collection I guess."

Guy walked to the wall that had lyrics and quotes all over it.

"Ah, you look at the wall of emo," Parker joked.

"Oh, hey, guys, making out?" Cooper walked in, going straight to the closet, as Parker and Guy's faces turned bright red.

"I, uh….see you later, guys." Guy practically ran out.

"Wow, Coop, never knew you could make the boys run away that fast." Parker jumped onto her bed.

"HAHA. You're so funny, Parker. I just don't know what I did to deserve such a funny best friend." Parker smiled at Cooper's sarcasm. "I'm just saying, if your true emotions could shine right now, I think you guys would be eloping."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Very funny. It's nothing, Cooper, nothing is gonna happen. He's just a new friend, we're just getting to know each other and all that stuff. He doesn't like me, and there isn't gonna be another Greenberg fiasco." Parker sat in the middle of bed and sat straight. "Nothing."

"If this boy likes you, if he likes you, and he fights for you, what are you gonna do?"

Parker paused. "I, uh … what?"

"Brooke Davis turns to face Lucas Scott and explains, 'I wanted you to fight for me, I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with, and that you'd rather be alone than without me.'" Cooper faced Parker, "What if he does that? "

Parker stood up. "Cooper, please just stop with that." She walked out of the bedroom as Cooper shook her head.

"Hey there." Parker sat in front of Greenberg, who had been staring at his shoes all night. "You okay, Jeremy Joseph Greenberg?"

"Yeah." Greenberg looked up. "Just miss you. I'm sorry this happened. I know you hate it."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I risked our friendship."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. Let's just try to get back to normal, 'cause seeing you like this, and us not talking, feels … horrendous."

"Horrendous, is it?" Parker nodded. "I think we should get back to normal, too."

"So we're going with the normal plan?" Parker looked hopeful.

"Normal plan it is."

"Oh, we should start jamming around again, all of us. Maybe Portman can be the lead singer, I'm sure he has a hell of a screaming rock voice." Greenberg smiled.

Parker laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he does."

"I don't know about this, Guy." Fulton stood next to Guy, who watched Greenberg and Parker patch things up.

Guy looked at Fulton, who looked genuinely concerned. "I don't know, Fulton." He looked back at them.

--

Mendoza's eyes fluttered and he nudged Guy awake when the door slowly opened to Max and Jess sticking their heads in, peaking on Parker and Cooper.

"Hey, guys," Jess whispered, "wake Portman and Fulton up, we can't do it because, well... we're a bit scared Portman will slam us against the wall because he's not a morning person."

"Just a tad bit scared." Max nodded along.

Guy gave a rugged-sounding laugh, rolled onto his back, took his socks off and threw an individual one in the faces of Portman and Fulton.

Portman grabbed the sock and threw it back. "Ass." The four guys stood up as Jess and Max walked in.

"C'mon, watch, it's really funny to wake Parker up." Max led them to the side of Parker's bed as they hovered over her. "Just stare at her."

Jess nodded and laughed silently. "Really stare, like your fucking eyeballs are gonna come out."

Jess lightly squeezed Parker's hand and her eyes fluttered, then opened wide, she made a face of disgust and hid inside her covers. "Just watch the girl sleep, nice concept. Jerks."

They heard a groan from the other bed and Cooper opened her eyes, smiling at them. "Aw, what pretty boys to wake up to." All the boys grinned in their boxers, hair messed up, and eyes half open. "Maxwell, will you move, I was talking about the Ducks."

Max frowned and Cooper laughed. "Very funny." He jumped onto her bed and squeezed her tight.

Parker made a face. "Now no one wants THAT in the morning." Max shot a glareat her.

"Mm, really?" Jess stepped onto her bed and jumped up and down. "Is this better, Parker? Hm? HMMM?"

Parker put her face in her hands. "Jess, stop it." He continued. "Jess Theodore, seriously!"

Portman laughed. "Theodore?"

Parker sat up. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna pants you for all to see."

Jess plopped down and lied down next to her. "We have to leave in two and a half hours. Should we start bathroom shifts now?"

Parker hugged him. "No." Then she squeezed the hell out of him.

- - - -

_A/N: reviews, please._


	4. joey

Portman knocked on the door. "Parker?"

Parker was sitting on the bed, back against the wall, with a laptop playing music sitting on her legs. "Hey, Portman. What's up?"

"Nothin', I just wanted to get some clothes, and wanted to check if it was okay to come in. You could've been naked or something, I don't know." He walked to his suitcase.

Parker laughed. "Oh. That's very polite of you. Usually the guys just open the door halfway and then me and Cooper start screaming bloody hell so they know not to come in."

Portman chuckled. "That works, too."

Parker nodded. "I guess Minnesota kids are just nicer. Oh, wait, you're from Chicago. Sorry, I forgot for a quick second."

Portman sat on the floor and looked ready for conversation. "Were you always from New York?"

Parker suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Oh, no, no. I lived in California and New Jersey before here."

Portman felt the awkward vibe coming from her, "Oh, that's cool. Man, I haven't been to Chicago for a while since we went to high school in Minnesota. I just go to visit my 'rents sometimes."

Parker nodded. "Oh, wait. So your girlfriend isn't from Chicago? Guy told me you had a girlfriend cause you loved how I had a lot of the stuff you like-liked-like?" Pause. "He explained it better."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do, but I don't know, the whole long distance thing is real hard, and since it's college freshman year, we might just let each other experience it. It's in consideration now. We're talking about it and stuff."

"Sorry." Parker looked sympathetic. "The whole long-distance thing really sucks."

"Definitely," Portman agreed. "Some of the Ducks decided to go separate ways with whoever they were going out with, some of them went to college together."

"That's cute."

Portman smirked. "Except Guy. He didn't really have someone to leave behind. Connie and he broke up at the end of freshman year. They're still good friends, though. He's great like that. He's just a great guy."

Parker's right eyebrow rose slightly. "That's lovely, Portman."

Portman shrugged. "Just trying to talk him up."

Parker laughed. "I couldn't tell. Wait, so does that mean that he-"

"Portman," Guy said as he peeked into the room, "you're next."

Portman's eyes got wide and he smiled at Parker. "That was a good conversation, we should do that again."

Parker gave a nod and smiled. "Hell, yeah."

Portman patted Guy on the back and walked out.

Guy came into the room, his hair dripping wet. "What was that about that? Talked about something good?" He sat on the bed parallel from Parker.

"Uh, yeah, it was pretty good, I guess. Just talked about Chicago, California, and Ducks."

Guy looked confused. "That is a good conversation, I guess."

"Yep, yeah, it was." Parker quickly changed the subject. "So how's the city after living here for a day?"

"It's nice. Nice lights, nice people, nice..." He thought. "Uh, nice, big rats on the subway? No, it really is nice, though."

"Mm, nice. Well, you'll get to know it more, the Christmas season is coming soon, so it'll be all nice and pretty."

"It's the end of September." Guy raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What's your point? Christmas is the best, the absolute best."

Guy nodded. "Okay, yeah, Christmas is pretty damn great."

"Love the winter holidays." Parker put the laptop on the bed, "You talk to your parentals yet?"

"Yeah, they're worrying like crazy, but," Guy shrugged, "they're parents."

"Yeah, I'd worry if my child was a newcomer to the ol' Big Apple."

"They keep asking me how the Ducks and I are going to find an apartment but I don't-"

"Dude." Parker jumped a bit. "Live in mine! It's not like I use it all the time, just rent it from me until you guys find a place. Then Portman can use all my rock stuff and be constantly happy."

Guy smiled. "That's a good idea, I'll talk to the guys about it. I'm sure it'll work out, though."

Parker grinned. "Nice, nice. Joey will have a friend again."

"Joey?"

"I name a lot of things; I named the apartment Joey, because when me and my mom were looking for an apartment for me and I found that one, I was listening to a song called 'Joey' by Concrete Blonde. A really sad song, but good."

"Oh." Guy nodded. "Naming stuff, that's, uh, kinda cool?"

Parker glared playfully. "Don't make fun. I'm special and I do these kinda things."

"Special isn't quite the word for it." Guy joked.

"Ha-ha." Parker rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Does your mom live in the city?" Guy asked and the uncomfortable movement from Parker started again.

"Oh, uh, nope. She just helped me find the apartment. I think she's coming during Christmas, though, so it's gonna make it pretty freakin' awesome." Parker looked at her toes, painted black, and it just came out, "God, I miss her." Parker looked confused. "I don't know why I told you that. That's weird, sorry."

Guy's eyes concentrated on the girl who sat across from him, so together in appearance, but so broken by her facial expression. He sat next to her. "You can talk to me if you feel like it."

Her eyes looked up at him. "Thanks," she whispered.

_A/N:  
Hey, guys. Tell me what you think of the story, it's my first Ducks story, so I'm getting the flow of writing back since I haven't been writing in a while. Tell me if you think it's good, disgusting, or any of the sort. Please and thank you. Whoever is reading it, I hope you enjoy it so far._


	5. five year olds

"Jess. Do you hear me? I just exposed a part of my locked-up emotional side to him. He saw that I was in this pain. I told him I miss Mama! Dude, seriously, what's wrong with me? I just met him yesterday." Parker stood behind Jess while he was brushing his teeth. He spit.

"Aw, I miss Mama so much."

"Jess." Her face was stern and scared.

"Maybe Guy is a good thing, then. He got you to open up without you wanting to, even though I think you really wanted to on some level. Maybe it's time to let someone in." Parker shook her head no. "You can do it. Come on. Maybe this kid is the one you're gonna let in. You don't know, see how it goes. Don't shut him out."

Parker inhaled and dragged her hands over her face. "But Jess…"

"I know." He put his arm around her and opened the bathroom door. "Try it. We'll be here to catch you."

- - -

"I don't know," Guy said, venting to Portman. "The way she looked when she said that... damn, Portman, it made me feel so bad, and I don't know why."

Portman was fixing his clothes. Who knew Dean Portman, Mr. Bash Man, could be such a neat freak? "Wow, Germaine, you sound pretty pathetic."

"Thanks."

"It's good, though. Time to really move on, right?"

Guy looked up, elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands.

"This is a good thing. Plus, I told her you didn't really have to leave a long-distance relationship behind, and that you are a great guy."

Guy stood up, "You told her that?"

"Dude, you're lucky I didn't tell her how you were when you and Connie broke up. I told her you're a very good boyfriend, and you and Connie are on good terms, because you guys are… now."

"Portman-"

"It's a good thing, Germaine. Indulge in it, take it in, take the chance." Portman slapped him on the back. "Okay? Go for it."

- - - -

"Last night, you told her to not go for it, and now you're saying go for it? Hi Parker, I'm Jess, I'm totally bi-polar, and change my mind overnight on what you should do. Goodness, Parker, why do you come to me for advice?" Cooper was putting on her socks and Jess was sitting against the wall.

"She told him something, It's been what, 24 hours since she's known him, and she told him something? That's something different, very different, and I don't think she should run away from this one."

Cooper's mad face turned into a grin. "I knew it. Aw, man. You think of them together, and you just know they're gonna work." Cooper bit her lip. "Wait, what if it doesn't? What if it goes wrong? We've been on this good path before, where it's all okay and we feel like we can trust this guy, then biggity-bam, it goes down the fucking drain, and she believes less and less, giving no more chances to get herself disappointed like that. What if that happens? I don't know if I want this to go on if that's gonna happen."

Jess shook his head. "No, really this is different. Or, well, at least I think it is. I've never felt as comfortable with this before. I had some doubts with other guys, but not with this kid. He has the whole commitment look going for him." Cooper agreed with a nod. "Yeah. The thing she said about missing Mama, she never says something like that about Mama to someone she's known less than 24 hours, ever. You know it takes her like 5  
million years to tell someone."

"5 million years, yeah." Parker rolled her eyes.

"You know what I'm saying, though, right?" Cooper nodded, and Jess looked mischievous. "So, we meddle in this relationship?"

"I abso-fucking-lutely think so," Cooper responded with a smile. "But you gotta tell Greenberg you wanna set up his current love with one of the best-looking guys in school and, let us not forget to mention, Goodwill Junior Championship winner. Have fun with that one, Jess."

"I hate being captain," Jess mumbled under his breath as he followed Cooper out the door.

- - - -

"So, what do you think?" Guy was asking Mendoza about his situation that formed in less than 24 hours.

"Go for it, man." Luis was putting his hockey gear in a gym bag.

They were about to walk out of the guest bedroom but Guy put his hand on Luis's shoulder to hold him back.

"But with Connie-"

"With Connie, man, you gotta move on from all that happened." Mendoza patted Guy on the shoulder and headed out.

- - - -

"Team!" Coach Rodriguez spoke and the team, including the Ducks, crowded around him.

"This is Dean Portman, Luis Mendoza, Fulton Reed, and Guy Germaine. They're great additions to the team and I hope you make them feel welcomed."

Half the team welcomed the guys with nods and smiles, as the other half grunted, looked at them up and down, and snarled. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah, those are real welcoming looks," Cooper mumbled sarcastically.

"You Ducks better watch out. This isn't little Ducky hockey you're playin' here. This is college ice hockey, and you four got to have what it takes to really be a part of this team," the biggest one in the back said, attracting all the attention.

Guy turned to Parker on his right and she rolled her eyes.

"Enough. Let's start practice. You, Martin, come over here." The giant at 6'7" skated over and looked down at the Ducks as he passed them.

"Me and Portman could totally take that guy." Fulton shook his head.

"You're gonna need two guys to take that guy down." Guy added.

"Shut up." Fulton was still glaring.

"The guy is as strong as he looks, though." Max stood next to Portman. "It just takes a while for the team to welcome new people. You have to prove yourself to them. We've been a team forever, but you guys will prove yourselves. It'll be fine."

"How long have you guys been a team?" Portman asked.

"Since we were in fourth grade, all of us, same team, same people."

The guys' jaws dropped. "Wow, that is a long time."

At the end of the practice, Cooper skated over to the Ducks that sat on the bench and asked, "You guys okay?"

Portman scoffed. "Yeah, we're fine. No sweat."

The four were sweating uncontrollably. "Right. It's okay, you guys, it'll be fine. You guys are Ducks, you can totally make it." Cooper smiled, patted them on the back, and went into the locker room.

"Do we suck now, or have we not practiced in a while or something?" Mendoza  
mumbled in the back of the group.

- - - -

"I'm beat." Guy walked beside Parker while they all started to leave.

Parker looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry, man. You guys will get used to the practices; it's probably just different or you guys haven't practiced in a while, and it's more college hockey New York City style. What college did you get accepted into by the way?"

"NYU. What college do you go to?"

"Same," Parker smiled, "It's my dream college, had to go there. Most of us are freshmen at NYU, but Greenberg and some other guys on the team are sophomores. Greeney goes to Columbia."

"When you do start?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Me too!" Guy got excited. "What time are you going?"

Parker smiled at his enthusiasm. "I got class at 10:30 until 12:15."

"I got class at 12:30!" The excitement he had was definitely that of a five-year-old. "Well since I'm new here and everything, you wanna go to class with me? I'll go to your class and everything." He gave Parker a smile, one that a girl couldn't really say no to. "Uh, yeah, sure, but you gotta wake me up tomorrow, and, my friend, you know that is a hard job to do."

Guy nodded. "I think I can handle it."

- - - -

_A/N:  
conway-banks: thanks ') I'm glad you're enjoying it so far._

-00 annapolis 99- Yeah, I think one of the cutest ducks should definitely get a main part in a story. He's pretty under-developed during the film, so it's kind of easy making him what you want as long as he's relative to the character in the movie. It's pretty fun using him as a main. The other ducks do appear, on more than one occasion, so Banks and Julie will definitely be involved at some point. I'm glad you like it so far. ')


	6. connie

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, Guy's cell phone vibrated in his coat pocket. He looked at the screen and a name blinked repeatedly. It said Connie. Connie. The name always made Guy freeze, or nervous, or upset; you can't help it when it's the name of your first love. He answered hesitantly. "Hey."

"Hey, Guy!" She sounded so happy in the University of San Diego. "How're you? Me, Ken, and Charlie miss you guys a lot."

"I'm good. The guys are good, too. We had our first practice today, it was a killer. We miss you guys, too." Guy smiled at the thought of his fellow Ducks that he spent so many years attached at the hip with.

"Aw, man, we got practice tomorrow, and I am definitely not ready for it. Oh, I gotta go, Guy, I just wanted to check up on you. I really miss you. Tell the guys I miss them, too, and I say hi."

Guy took a few seconds to respond. "Miss you, too, and I will. Bye, Connie." One conversation and Guy's excitement for his first day of college was gone. He was ready for music and sleep, so he wouldn't have to deal with the thoughts running through his mind every time Connie said she missed him. Love, it should be shot at.

- - - -

Guy sat on the couch with the fellow Ducks and sighed. "Connie says hi, and that she misses you guys. Charlie and Ken say hi, and they miss you, too."

Fulton looked at Portman, who shook his head and shrugged.

Fulton said, "Oh, cool. Uh, tell them we miss them, too, next time you talk to her."

"Mm-hmm," Guy mumbled.

"Come on ,Guy, forget about it. It's new beginnings, remember? Oh, hey, look, look, it's Parker!" Luis pointed towards the kitchen and nodded furiously. Guy stared at the TV. "She's wearing short shorts." He didn't budge. "Well, that was my attempt."

"Guy, c'mon. Connie moved on and you should, too, man," Portman added as Guy just indulged in his thoughts. "Parker's wearing really short shorts?" Portman shrugged and sunk deeper into the chair. "Yeah, that's not gonna work.""I'm gonna go lie down or something. I'm not up for a movie anymore." He walked away as the guys shrugged, because they never knew what to say or do when it came to Connie. Guy walked into the guest room to see Parker staring at the wall and listening to the iHome. "Oh, sorry, I was just gonna lie down."

She looked at him. "It's okay." She stared at him for a few seconds. "You okay?"

Guy tilted his head and smiled a little. "How'd you know?"

"I don't know. You just seem really sad. You want to talk about it?"

It was coming like word vomit. "Connie called me." He was surprised at himself. "Connie, my ex-girlfriend, she was a Duck." He sat on the bed across from her. He was telling this girl he just met about the love that he felt he would never really move on from, and he didn't understand why.

"Yeah, she's really pretty. Coop and I watched her play at the Goodwill Games. She's too pretty for you. Just kidding. That's cute, I'm sure you guys were cute together." Parker smiled, but Guy still had a frown on his face. "Or not."

"No, it was great. We were cute, I guess. We went out ever since the Ducks started out, till the middle of freshman year. We were on and off after that. It just got rocky when we got to high school." He was staring at the floor, elbows on his knees. "I don't even remember why."

Parker nodded but didn't have a clue what to say. "Did you guys end badly? Well, I mean, are you guys still friends?"

"Oh, yeah, of course we are. We're friends. Sometimes that's the hardest part. She's moved on; it seems it's like she doesn't even think about us at all anymore. But it's not like I'm waiting for her or anything, or even in love with her in that way anymore. I know we're not gonna be together again. After we broke up, it was kind of bad I guess, because we were so on and off. But then, junior year she started dating other guys, so I started dating other girls. But senior year, I really started to notice how well she and Charlie got along. Charlie, Charlie Conway, he was the captain of the Ducks. I just waited for them to open their eyes and waited for them to realize that they're supposed to be together, and they eventually did. My ex-girlfriend and one of my best friends... it was kind of hard to swallow that." Parker watched Guy as he vented with his eyes still glued to the  
floor. "They're the definition of really close girl-boy best friends, and it had to happen sometime. I knew Charlie didn't want to go through with being with Connie, because he didn't want to hurt me, but I told him it was all okay." He looked up at Parker. "It killed me, though."

"Yeah," Parker agreed. "It would kill me too."

"I'll always love her. Well, not in that romantic kind of way, but in that friends kind of way. Actually, a little more than that, I don't know how to explain it. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Basically, I love her, but not that way, I think that's how to explain it? I just spent so many years being with her as a friend or as a boyfriend, with all the Ducks, so many years, and then college just separates us all. It feels like I've lost that connection with my best friends because of distance. But at least I got some of the Ducks here with me." He looked up at Parker. "And you."

Parker stared back at Guy and her heart started to race. Some part of her was saying this was right, but there was always that part in her mind that told her to run. But this time, this moment, she wasn't paying attention to the voice that screams at her to run out of the building and head for the hills. She wanted this, she wasn't scared of it, and it  
surprised the shit out of her.

"I know what you mean." Parker broke their eye contact. "First loves, especially childhood first loves, have that weird 'I love you, but not that kind of way' thing. The 'I miss you because you've been by my side and you are one of my best friends' things." Guy nodded slowly. "They'll always have that piece of you, but you know nothing will happen ever again."

"Exactly," Guy smiled to himself in a reminiscent way, "You still talk to your first childhood love?"

"Oh, yeah, see him everyday."

"Who? The big guy on the hockey team?" Guy joked and Parker smiled.

"Oh, no, no," She paused, "It's Jess."


	7. best friends and merciless farts

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ducks, but I do own my original fictional characters._

_A/N: I hope whoever reading the story is enjoying it so far. You know what I enjoy? Feedback. I love it, just puts a smile on my face, sincerely. So, tell me what you guys think of the story so far. Good, or bad reviews, I can take it, I can improve the story if a review calls for it. So yes, enjoy, and tell me if you do. Please, and thanks._

--

_Jess? She lives in his apartment five out of seven days a week, and that's her childhood love, Jess? Jess is her Connie?_ Guy's mind filled with thoughts of them, and he could picture the two of them as little kids, ice skating hand in hand, as he and Connie did. _But she knows nothing will happen between them anymore, right? Right. Right, just keep that in mind_, he told himself repeatedly.

"Oh." Guy gave out a nervous laugh. "Jess. That's cute. You guys must've been cute."

Parker shrugged. "My mom sure thought it was."

"Oh!" Guy sat up finding his loop hole to change the subject. "You were on the phone before, were you talking to your mom?"

Parker smiled. "Mm-hmm, that was Mama."

Guy couldn't help but smile along, since Parker's smile was so contagious. "You look happy, your smile, it's like a little kid's smile."

"Mama makes me happy." She smirked. "I told her you guys finally got here."

"What did she say?"

Her smirk faded and she blushed. "Nothing important."

Guy lightly threw the pillow at her. "Really, what did she say? You can tell me."

Parker looked at the pillow and mumbled, "She asked if I thought you were as cute as when I watched you on TV."

Guy knelt down so he could see Parker's face. "And you said yes?"

Parker pretended to frown, but a smile crept in. "Shut up."

"You think I'm a cutie." He sat on the edge of the bed she was lying down on and leaned against the wall.

"Shut up. Hey, what class do you have tomorrow? When's your birthday? What are you gonna major in? Hm, Guy, hmm?" Parker was talking as fast a Gilmore Girl, and Guy just shook his head.

"A business class. January 15th. Major in business, and minor in sports announcing."

Parker nodded. "Sports announcing, sounds fun. You'll wish you were out there though."

"I will, but at least I can be by the game."

"Why don't you just play hockey?" Parker grabbed the bright blue pillow and hugged it.

"My mom wants me to have something to do really well in, you know, to make money. Hockey can end, but a job would be there for me. "

"Same. Mom wants me to work real hard, one of the reasons she let me stay here. I'm in NYU on scholarship, and I gotta work. She wants me to have a better life than she did."

"What about your dad?" Guy cocked his head to the side.

"Don't have one anymore. Well, there is one, but ya know how dads leave, then fall off the earth."

"My dad left, too. It's just me, my little sister, and my mom. It's better that way."

"Agreed."

Both stopped talking and let the silence fill the air.

"We should do this every night. Just talk."

"Agreed," Parker replied with a nod.

--

"Oh, I LOVE _Friends_!" Cooper and Fulton were sitting on the couch and talking about various TV shows. "It cheers me up whenever I feel like crap."

"Dude. I so wish I was Chandler." Fulton was facing Cooper as she sat. Indian-style, facing him.

"Because people think Chandler is gay?" Her right eyebrow rose.

"Yeah," Fulton replied sarcastically. "Because he's so freaking funny. Plus, he has the lasting marriage, unlike Ross, and, well, Monica is really hot."

Cooper nodded her head. "That is true. Aw, dude, we should so watch. Parker hides her seasons under the bed so Maxwell can't steal them for months. C'mon, we'll go get them."

- - -

"Could I be wearing any more clothes?!" Cooper yelled a line from one of the _Friends_ episodes, opening the guest room door to see Parker asleep on the bed, and Guy sleeping sitting up, leaning against the wall. "Ha, oh, my God," She looked at Fulton trying not to laugh.

Fulton rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Kids."

Cooper covered her mouth and quietly walked up to the bed, got on her knees to dig through the stuff Parker hid under there, and she grabbed three seasons, handing them to Fulton. They tiptoed across the room towards the door. "Oh wait." Cooper grabbed her 35mm camera off the night table next to the bed she slept on, and took a picture. "They'll want it, even if they end up hating each other, or nothing happens at all."

Cooper ran to the couch, and Fulton followed. "Hey, where's Guy? Jesse said he called him but Guy didn't answer," Luis asked Fulton as he walked past the counter where Luis and Portman were sitting.

"Sleeping on the bed with Parker." Fulton walked past the two.

Luis nodded with an impressed face on. "Only the second night he's known her. Very nice, Guy, very nice."

"He doesn't actually mean they're sleeping on the bed, like, sleeping on the bed, right?" Portman asked Luis, who chugged water.

"Oh, no. It's Guy. He's probably sleeping on the edge of the bed or something." Luis spun the cap onto the water bottle.

Portman nodded and spun the quarter in front of him. "That's what I was thinking."

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Cooper asked Fulton as she ate the chocolate-and-vanilla-in-the-middle kind of pudding.

"Me?" Fulton pointed at himself. "Nope. I just had this best friend. Always on the brink of going out, I guess, but we never did."

Cooper looked into her cup of pudding. "Those suck a lot, the whole best friend thing. Just because you know you can do something, and that there's something there, but you don't want to ruin the friendship." Fulton and Cooper sighed. "It's a killer. What's her name?"

"Tammy." Fulton smiled slightly just saying the name. "She was one of the first Ducks, but she stopped playing. She's more of a figure skater. Twirling in a way that it makes your own head hurt and you wonder how she does it, yeah, that's more of her thing."

Cooper looked amused. "You must really like her, the way you talk about her, your tone of voice, the way you stare at the ground. You really like her."

Fulton's face turned pink. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. You can still be Mr. Bash, who growls, pushes people into walls, and farts in people's faces with no mercy."

Fulton chuckled. "Sounds good. Portman's more of the one who farts in people's faces with no mercy, though."

Cooper stuffed more pudding in her mouth. "Oh, my mistake."


	8. conflict and cutlery

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any ducks, just the original girls and boys._

_**Author's Note**: I did not forget about this story, not a bit. Maybe it's because of my love for Guy Germaine that this story will go on forever and ever just so I can write about him. But I am in need of some serious feedback for motivation, so if you are reading this story, you readers, please review and tell me if you like what's going on or if you want me to update soon. My two last finals are tomorrow, which will make me a very happy girl, so maybe I'll spread my cheer to all, by updating. Please review though; it could be like an early Christmas present, although what I really want for Christmas is this duck named Guy. _

_newsiesislife: my stories love your reviews._

- - - - - - -

"Do we just let them sleep like that?" Fulton asked Portman and Luis, standing at his sides.

The two were silent.

"I guess we do?" Fulton looked raised his right eyebrow waiting for an answer, "Seriously."

"Just wake Germaine up." Portman nudged Fulton forward so he could be the one to do it.

Fulton snickered to himself, took one of his socks off, and hung in front of Guy's face, touching the tip of his nose. He creased his face, opened his eyes, and slapped the sock away. "Gross."

"You did it this morning."

"Yeah, but your socks stink." Guy looked at Parker who was sleeping on the bed. "Wait. I have to remember what happened."

"Yeah, come on," Portman took Guy's arm, and practically carried him off the bed.

Guy, Fulton, and Luis started walking out the door as Portman took the blanket at the end of Parker's bed, covering her with it.

Portman turned around, and Luis stood there smiling. "You little softie."

"Get out of the room Mendoza." Portman snarled as he turned off the lights, and closed the door.

- - - - - -

"We were just talking. I walked in there to sleep the whole Connie thing off, but we ended up talking about stuff until we fell asleep. That's it." He looked up at Fulton and beamed, "She still thinks I'm cute."

"Don't smile at me like that," Fulton growled.

Guy dropped the smile. "Nothing happened, we talked, and we decided to talk every night from now on."

"Let's talk Parker. Let's sleep on the same bed Parker. One of these days I think that I'll sleep next to you, instead of being weird and sleeping against the wall Parker," Portman mocked.

"Is that all scrutiny I'm getting tonight?" Portman gave a nod, and Guy got off the stool walking towards the guest bedroom door. "Oh! Parker offered her apartment for us to rent until we find our own apartment, sounds like a good plan, right?"

"Hell yeah it does, she has awesome stuff in that place." Portman looked excited. Mendoza and Reed nodded too.

Guy grabbed the door knob. "All right, sounds good, I'll tell her tomorrow."

The door closed and Luis sat on the stool. "What about you? What was going on with you and Cooper?"

"Nothing, we were just talking. She's pretty cool. I'm not going to try anything with her, she has a boyfriend. I'm not you Mendoza."

"Nice joke." Mendoza dog eyed Fulton.

Awkward pause.

"On that note, you guys want to watch TV or something?" Portman asked and the two followed him to the couch finding Cooper and Max asleep, after watching a movie.

"Sleep sounds good too," Mendoza said, and the other two nodded as they headed off to bed.

- - - - - -

Cooper woke up, with a post it stuck onto her face, and with a confused expression, she read the note. '_Best friend, Guy and I are at class. I miss you these days, and I'll talk to you later my love.'_

Cooper smiled to herself, detached Max's arm wrapped around her and walked to the kitchen to eat.

- - - - -

"We have _Friends_ seasons?!" Max was standing over the living room table. "When did Parker bring them over? Did somebody find her hiding place at the apartment?"

Cooper and Fulton looked at each other, sustaining their laughs. "I don't know Maxwell. Maybe she's giving you another chance."

"What? What's funny?" Max walked over to the counter where Cooper, Fulton, and Greenberg were eating.

"Nothing honey." Max stood next to Cooper and just looked at her. "Fine, Parker let me borrow it, well actually I just kind of took it. Fulton and I were watching it half the night before you got home."

"You guys watched _Friends_ last night?" Max sounded like a parent.

"Did I not just say that?" Cooper retorted.

Fulton and Greenberg looked at each other, sensing a fight brewing. They stopped eating and slowly walked away.

"What's wrong with you? We watched _Friends_, big deal. Stop getting all bent out of shape about it." Cooper took her plate and put it in the sink.

Max followed her, "I'm not bent out of shape."

"Max, please, you look like you're gonna die of self combustion because you're so heated up."

"I just don't know these guys yet. Fulton's cool and all, I just don't _know_ them."

"Well, you know me, don't you? Trust me, these ducks are strictly friends material Maxwell, they're good guys if you let them BE your good friends." Cooper shook her head, "Seriously Maxwell, get over yourself; get over all this jealously shit." Cooper threw her cutlery in the sink and stomped off into the guest bedroom.


	9. Dr Reed

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ducks, just the original characters._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they were lovely. As I said, finals were finished today (thank God) and I'm ready to spread some cheer. Enjoy the new chapter. ') I don't know if I'm going to be able to update in a bit, because I'm going to be on vacation and I can't bring my laptop with me. I was really hoping that I could bring it along for the trip though. But when I can get to a computer, I'll definitely try to update a bit. Keep the reviews coming, because they're keeping me motivated to update and keep going. By any chance, does anyone wanna get me Guy for Christmas? That would be nice. No takers? I figured. Happy Holidays readers._

- - - - -

"Is it safe to go out now?" Luis asked Jess who looked at Greenberg, and Greenberg didn't answer.

The apartment door slammed, and Greenberg stood up from the chair he was sitting on, "Now it is." All the boys slowly came out of the Jess's room and walked into the kitchen.

"The fight wasn't that bad." Fulton opened the fridge. "Not the best, but not that bad."

Jess took a plate out of the cabinet, "Oh no, not bad at all. They're always uncomfortable though, like if you're just sitting there watching them, they won't notice you _for a while_, but after a few minutes they look at you and you swear they're gonna tear your head off. Then they'd start another fight on whose going to detach it."

"That's a nice example," Luis said while getting an Eggo to warm up.

"Do they fight for a long time? Like is it going to be a whole lot of, "Fulton paused. "You know, them wanting to pull our heads off and fighting on who gets to do it."

Jess chugged his orange juice, "Oh no, it's going to be ten minutes to cool down, someone calls the other one and they argue for ten minutes, then it's the make-up and problem solving or just letting it go for the last ten minutes of it."

"Yeah, been together for way too long to have day fights," Greenberg added.

"Where's Parker?" Jess looked around.

Greenberg stuffed his mouth with cereal and mumbled, "Subject change."

"No, because if Parker isn't here, then I have to go do the best friends stuff." Jess rolled his eyes. "I suck at that stuff when it comes to comforting Cooper."

"You suck at comforting," Greenberg corrected.

Fulton shrugged, "I'll try."

"Really?" The guys turned their heads towards Fulton, "Cooper's difficult when it comes to Maxwell," Jess warned. "Usually Parker can only take care of it."

Fulton shrugged, and walked towards the door. "She won't physically hurt me, right? " No answer. "Well that's comforting."

"I am going to go home, get ready for work." Greenberg put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his jacket. "Later," He walked out the door.

"I really should tell him about Parker and Guy being," Jess paused to think.

Portman made air quotes, "Just friends."

"Yeah, that. I should get ready for work too. Yell if Cooper kicks Fulton out of the room, I'll try to tackle the beast after that." Jess walked to his room.

"How are you and Katie man?" Luis asked Portman who sat on the stool Jess left.

"They seriously have to get more chairs," Portman commented. "I don't know man, I keep trying to call her, but her roommate always says she's out."

Luis looked sympathetic. "Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you, and not out with guys." Portman growled. "Right… not the right thing to say, continue."

Portman rolled his eyes. "I'll try again tonight."

"That's the spirit! It takes persistence man."

"Right," Portman turned his head to Mendoza. "What about you? Any girls you like around here?"

"That's a great question Portman. Well I've only met two girls in the city, and they're taken. So that's a great question Dean Portman. The answer is no."

Portman glared. "You could've just said no, ass."

Fulton and Cooper came out of the room; Fulton didn't look beat up, and Cooper didn't look upset. Mission accomplished.

"You okay Coop?" Portman asked.

She smirked, "Yeah, Max is coming back now. " She patted Fulton on the back. "Kid's a pretty good Parker."

"Aw Fulton," Luis cooed. "You're such a great girl."

Fulton smiled. "I'll still beat the crap out of you if I wanted to, Mendoza."

"Duly noted." Luis's Eggo popped out of the toaster.

- - - - - -

Parker grabbed her cell phone from inside her black bag. "Oh man, Cooper texted me, she and Maxwell had a fight this morning."

"That sucks." Guy looked down towards Parker, "They okay now?"

"Oh yeah, only thirty minute fights those two." Parker scrolled down. "She had Fulton to talk to. Hm, very nice Reed, very nice."

"Fulton's great at being a best fri-," Guy looked up, catching eye contact with Greenberg, who was walking down the street. "Oh shit."

"What?" Parker looked up at Guy, and then saw that Greenberg was walking towards them with the fakest smile on, and questioning eyes. "Oh shi- Greeney! Hey!"

"Hey guys." He was still smiling. "What's up?"

Silence.

"Oh, uh, just got out of class," Guy answered," You?"

"Lunch break from work. You guys have classes at the same times?"

Greenberg looked Parker in the eye because he knew she couldn't lie to him. "No." She looked at Guy, "He went to my early class, and I went to his."

"Oh, that's cool." Greenberg plastered the fake smile on his face again. "Well I gotta get going. I can't go back to Jess's tonight, I got work to do at home, so I'll see you guys later."

"Oh." Guy looked down at Parker. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, later guys." He walked past Guy as Parker sighed, shaking her head.

Guy turned his head back to see Greenberg with his hands in his pockets and his head facing down. "Yeah… he's always gonna hate me."


	10. fights and family

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ducks. I wish I owned a few, but unfortunately I really don't, just the original characters. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews my favorite reviewers ') Readers, I hope the holidays were lovely for you guys, and that you enjoyed it. I was lucky enough that my mom reconsidered me bringing my laptop, and she's letting me, so I can update. I hope you like this chapter, and keep the reviews coming please, they keep me motivated._

- - - - - - - -

"YOU DIDN'T TELL GREENBERG?!" Cooper yelled at Jess in the guest bedroom with Parker sitting on the bed. She listened as Cooper screamed at poor Jess, who probably looked as pale as Casper.

Max, Fulton, Portman, Guy, and Luis stood in the kitchen listening to the fight, as well. "Well I didn't know I was supposed to tell him the second you told me to!" Jess replied with fear in his voice.

"Jess, how freaking stupid do you have to be?! Don't you see how fast Guy and Parker have been going, you really you think you could've waited until next week to tell Greenberg something that is so bluntly obvious?"

"Hey" Parker whined in the background.

Max looked at Guy, "It is true man."

"Well Parker's the one who's stomping all over his heart. Why can't she do it?" Jess yelled, obviously without thinking.

"Stupid child," Max shook his head in the silence.

"What?!" Parker roared, "Jess you are such an asshole You know that I didn't mean-"

Jess ran out of the door, "Parker, it just came out. I- I- You guys were screaming at me, I didn't know what to say." Jess looked at the guys desperately, "Will someone help me out here? C'mon. Maxwell, get your ass over here."

Max shook his head, "Oh no kid, you did that to yourself."

"Portman, please?" Jess whined.

Portman looked at the girls. "No, they still like me; I'd like it that way. If I help you out, well, I might turn out like you."

A knock came from the door, and Jess's face brightened up. "My place, I get to answer the door!" He ran to the door and opened it as he breathed heavily. His eyes grew wide when he saw who was at the door, and looked back towards Parker who stood speechless.

"Parker," The guy in jeans and a _Ramones_ t-shirt began to walk in.

"I don't know man," Jess stood in his way.

"Parker, I just wanted to see how you were. I wanted to catch up. I just wanted to see you," The guy with Mohawk looked pathetic, "Parker, I, I'm sorry."

Parker looked at Cooper who stood there, not knowing what to say, "Go away," Parker looked into the guy's eyes, "I mean it."

"But I wanna talk to you, I can't have this go on like it has been anymore," The guy was desperately trying to get to Parker but knew he couldn't enter the apartment.

"Riley, get out," Parker was stern, "Go away." She turned around and walked into the guest bedroom, as Cooper looked at Riley and followed her in.

Riley took a step into the door. "Parker-"

"Riley man," Jess shook his head, "Just go."

Riley took his foot out of the doorway. "Danes, just watch her man."

Jess nodded, and Riley glanced around the room before he walked away.

It felt like the longest silence all of them ever had, until Luis has the guts to finally break it, "What the hell just happened?"

Max hopped onto the stool and mumbled, "The drunk ass step-brother."

- - - - -

Cooper walked out 30 minutes later with a hopeless look on her face, "Damn kid always has to come back."

"How's she doing?" Jess asked giving a plate to Cooper, who sat down next to Guy.

Cooper grabbed a slice of pizza from the box, "Holding up a strong front, it's Parker." Guy twiddled his thumbs, "Wanna try talking to her?"

"Me?" Guy pointed to himself, "She's not gonna listen to me, I don't think she'll even tell me anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She might tell you what happened. It's good, she'll trust you, having new good friends is right for her."

Guy looked at Jess contemplatively, "You sure?"

Jess gave an approving nod, "Go for it."

"Okay," Guy said getting up hesitantly and walked to the guest bedroom, taking a breath before he opened the door. He walked in to see Parker sitting on the bed, with her iPod playing on the iHome, and hugging her green mushy pillow, "Hey there buddy."

"Hey," Parker couldn't even smile back. As Guy got closer, he didn't notice a single tear of her face, no tear streaks, and no red eyes. Parker really was putting on a strong front.

"How ya doin?"

"Okay."

"Really?" Guy sat down against the wall on her bed, "You don't look okay."

"Thanks," Parker tried to joke.

"Parker," Guy looked sympathetic, and Parker's face started to loosen into a frown, '"You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know," Parker answered without restraint, "I don't know. Yes, no."

"You don't wanna tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because you scare the hell out of me," Parker whispered, and exhaled as Guy looked completely lost.


	11. don't let me let you go

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks, I only own my original characters. I don't own quotes used in the story either. _

_A/N: This chapter is quite long. That's more of a warning, than a note. But it sure does give you, the readers of this story, some background information that you've been wondering about. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapters are shorter, and in a less serious tone, which always brings out a few laughs. So, review please, so I can share these next chapters with you. Oh, reviews. They sure do keep me motivated to continue updating. Tell me what you readers are thinking; if you like it, don't like it, whatever works. Enjoy and Happy New Year!_

- - - - - - -

"I don't get it." Guy paused, "You're scared of me?"

"Not like that," Parker shook her head, eyes tightly shut as if she was in a battle between telling him and not telling him. She groaned in frustration, to her fight inside, against her heart and her head. "I don't know why, but I open up to you, I tell you things that I usually don't tell new people. I just don't let people in like that. You're passing my Great Wall of China type wall, and… it scares me, a lot."

"I'm not gonna let you down." Guy reassured.

Parker looked down at the floor. "I want to believe you."

"Ducks fly together."

"What?"

Guy realized how stupid he sounded, "Well, ducks fly together, you know. You can trust The Ducks. We'll never let you fly by yourself. The Ducks are definitely trustworthy and ready to, uh, fly with you." Guy scratched the back of his head, looking red from embarrassment. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked confused to if this was the advice that was right for Parker. She lightly smiled at his confused look, and he smirked back at her.

Parker nodded slowly. "Oh. Ducks fly together, huh?"

"Yeah," Guy lowered his head to make eye contact with her. "You wanna talk about it now?"

"I don't know where to start."

Guy thought, "How about I ask you questions, and we'll see what happens from there? If you talk, then great, if you don't, well then we'll work on it."

Parker stared at her pillow, then gave a slow nod.

"Okay," Guy rubbed his hands together. "Where to start? So, he's your brother?"

"My step-brother."

"Max said he's a drunk ass, is that true?"

"Yes." Parker answered in glee at how easy these questions were.

Guy exhaled, "Okay. I have to think of better questions. Uh, what happened between you two?"

"I don't know where to start," Parker wrangled her pillow; it showed that she was getting nervous.

"Start anywhere, we can talk all night about this." Guy leaned back on his arm, showing that he was ready for an all night, no going to sleep, beat it out of her conversation.

"Okay, well," Parker looked at Guy, trying to see if she could trust him with this. "I used to live with my step-sister after I moved to the city. We uh used to be really close, but then she had to move to Paris for work So, to make sure I was safe, she got my step-brother to live with me." Guy nodded "Well we were good siblings, shared a lot of music interests, and got along real well, all that stuff. But then, my dad died. Remember how I said he fell off the face of the earth? Well it's easier for me to say that then explain how he actually fell off the face of the earth."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Guy looked down at the floor. "Must have been hard."

"It was." Parker continued, "But Riley took it the worst. He took it really hard because him and dad never got to, well be on good terms. He blamed so much stuff on himself and he went to the bottle. He lost his job, stayed home and drank all the time."

"Aw man,"Guy said. Parker stopped talking. "Is that it?"

Parker shook her head no.

"Then what happened?"

"Um," Parker bit her bottom lip, hugging her pillow even tighter. "Well, he uh got really wasted this one night. He was really angry. I came home from hockey practice and he was pissed you know. We got into a fight, and uh, well he**…**he hit me. Just once. It was just in the arm, but well he really meant it. It really scared him. It really scared me."

"Aw Parker. What did you do?"

"I ran to Jess's." Parker kind of smiled to herself, "That's why I'm here so much. It's the safest place to go, and the place with more good memories than bad. I went back to the apartment the next day and I brought Jess with me Riley packed all his stuff and just disappeared. He called to say he was sorry and left messages on the machine, but I never really said anything back. I guess I didn't, well I still don't know what to say. Five months ago, he came to Jess's and was drunk, of course, and just started freaking out. I never know if he's drunk and angry or okay and sober."

"Wait. You're eighteen. You're a freshman in college. You lived in an apartment for more than five months ago. It doesn't seem like you just moved it. When did you start living by yourself?"

Parker took a breath, "Sixteen."

Guy shook his head, "Sixteen. Hah, seriously Parker." He paused. "Sixteen! You're living in the city at sixteen. You look fourteen right now, you must've looked twelve."

Parker smiled. "I did look twelve. I still look twelve actually."

"H-how did that happen?"

"Well-"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen," Parker repeated for the last time. "Well, my mom and I moved to California when I was twelve. We had family out there, and it was great because we lived really close to my mom's best friend. But I was, well not miserable, but not happy, out in the west coast. Cali's great, but my dream since I was a little kid was always New York City. Everything. To live there, to play hockey with my friends again, and to go to NYU. My mom saw that, so she talked to me about it, and she let me go. I had the option to go back to Cali, I still do."

"She let you? My mom would never do that, and I'm sure your mom loves you too much to leave you out here."

"She does. Oh man she does. When I first lived here, she would fly back and forth to check up on me every two weeks. She called me all the time, she seemed like one of those crazy moms," Parker chuckled at the thought. "One of the reasons she knew I would be okay was because of Jess's family. If I ever needed a family to run to, there would be Jess's a few blocks away, when they still lived here, and sometimes they would come visit me at the apartment."

"Wow. Jess has really been there for you forever, hasn't he?"

"Oh yeah. I have no idea where I'd be without Jess. I don't think I can survive without Jess." Parker stared at her nails. "The nights killed me though," She bit her bottom lip again. "There's this drawing that Peyton from One Tree Hill has, and it's just these words that fit, every time."  
Parker turned her laptop towards Guy and it was a background that said, '_People always leave_.'

"Jess is still here."

"Jess. Cooper. Maxwell. Greenberg," Parker rolled her eyes and exhaled. "Well not Greenberg anymore. Those four, three now, I guess, are all I've really known for a while. That's why it's hard to deal with me. My whole trust issues thing. Boys in general, boyfriends, brothers, fathers, they all kinda leave, or disappoint, in the personal relationship stuff."

"That's why I scare you so much? You're scared I'm gonna hurt you in some way?"

"Oh no, I know you're gonna hurt me."

"How?" Guy felt a slap in the face. I guess that's what honesty does to you. Slaps you in the face, which leaves you wondering why it surprised and confused you in the first place; just like Parker's remark.

"Because I care about you. You always hurt for the people you care about, or people you care about you seem to always hurt you, sometimes for good, sometimes they don't know it, but it's always some kind of hurt. You Ducks, I don't know what it is, maybe it's because we've spent around seventy-two hours together, but I definitely care about you guys. " Parker shook her head, "It's a damn shame."

"A damn shame, thanks." Guy rolled his eyes jokingly. "Don't worry. We got you. We care about you too, it's probably because you're so damn little and cute so we can't help it, but we care." He took her hand in his, and she stared at their entwined hands.

"I tend to hurt people that I'm involved with, well when it's more than a friendship. I really don't wanna hurt you."

"Well then I'll take it."

"I don't know if-"

"We'll just see where it goes then."

Parker looked up, and opened her mouth with something to say, but it wouldn't come out. She took her cell phone with her free hand and began texting. Guy raised an eyebrow and she soon handed him the phone, as he read, '_Just don't let me let you go_.'

It confused him a little, but he smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Promise."


	12. sexy Portman

_Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks, just the original characters._

_A/N: I don't know about the last chapter, I was kind of sketchy about it, but I'm glad you liked it newsiesislife. ') This chapter, I must say, is pretty enjoyable, if you use your imagination and picture what's going on in your mind. I hope you enjoy it. Readers, please review because it keeps me updating this story. (Hah, i accidently put update for review before. It was pretty funny.)  
_

- - - - - - -

Parker sat up after trying to go back to sleep after fifteen minutes. Her stomach growled and she groaned since it was only three in the morning. She demanded sleep from herself, but couldn't deliver.

She counted the boys sleeping on the floor, noticing that Portman was missing. Her forehead creased and she walked out the door. She saw blue lights coming from the living room and smiled to herself. Lightly, she walked behind him, and covered his mouth with her hand. His scream was muffled, but it was distinctly one of a girls. Parker giggled and jumped onto the couch.

Portman glared, "You're cruel."

"You're not so manly at three in the morning."

"Speaking of, what are you do doing up at this time?

Parker was glued to the TV. "Uh, couldn't sleep, what are you watchinPortman?"

Portman smirked to himself, "Stole tapes from Guy. We used to watch these all the time when The Ducks would be at competitions out of state. Guy's mom used to tape the games, even when they were in district five. Here they are, the little duckies."

"Oh my goodness, look how small they are! They're all so cute. You know how you just want to hug little kids to death to the point that they can't breathe anymore? Oh. I just want to hug them."

Portman's eyebrow rose. "They're ten, not a month old here."

Parker laughed and covered her mouth. "Oh my, look at Guy. He looks five years old. That's crazy. Dude, his hair is so blonde."

"He was cute."

"Yeah he was," Parker said without hesitating.

"Didn't pause on that one," Portman smiled.

"Well he's not here right nowso his ego couldn't get bigger if he didn't hear me."

"Very true. By the way, are you okay?" Portman put his hand on her back for comfort, "We didn't see you after the whole fiasco. Guy came out after you fell asleep and told us you were okay, but I just wanted to check."

Parker looked up at Portman. "Yeah I'm okay, just gotta move past some things right?"

"Right," Portman looked back at the TV and noticed Parker smile to herself when she saw Guy pass by. "So what are you guys now?"

"Oh," Parker shrugged. "Nothing, really. I don't know. He's turning out to be a really great friend. It's hard for me to find good friends, let alone trust them."

"You guys are still using the just friends line. You guys will get over saying that. I'm sure you guys will." Portman stated, while Parker chuckled. "You can trust the ducks you know."

"Mhm, ducks fly together."

Portman laughed out loud, a little too loud. "Germaine told you about that?"

"Yeah. He was telling me about trust, and how I should trust the ducks because ducks fly together."

"Hah. That was a great game to play an awesome redemption."

"It was. You guys played real well."

"Germaine's right though, Ducks fly together and they won't let you fall."

Parker looped her arm into Portman's. She shivered from the cold. "I know. Thank you sir."

Portman sighed, "Sir. You're an odd one Haley Parker."

They sat in a few seconds of silence. "Ten-year-old**s** aren't supposed to be as  
small as Guy was, right?"

"I have no idea."

Parker made a face. "I don't think so."

"I'm sure you looked seven when you were ten too," Portman joked.

Parker shrugged, "Actually, I probably looked five."

**- - - - - **

"So what happened with you and Parker last night?" Luis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop that, it looks like caterpillars are following each other. " Guy laughed as Luis frowned, "Nothing happened. Not really, well, I don't know." Guy glanced up at Luis, who was looking at Guy with a raised eyebrow. Guy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well," Luis put his hand in his hoodie as the two walked out of the apartment building to go to the closest McDonald's to pick up lunch. "At least you guys aren't," Luis spoke his with voice higher. "Just friends."

"I don't know if something is even gonna happen," Guy said as he dragged his feet, with uncertainty in his voice, and a confused look on his face.

Luis gave a very sudden and very loud laugh, "Hah, right. You guys will eventually make it official, and exclusive, all that boyfriend girlfriend going out stuff, I give it-"

- - - - -

"Two months, no, no," Fulton said while Cooper, Max, Portman, and Jess gathered around the counter with him. "Yeah, a month and a half to two months."

"Fulton's right, I got money on a month to two months," Cooper agreed.

"I give it three months," Maxwell said as it instantly got quiet.

"Give your money in Maxwell because you are going to lose," Jess took his money out and a made a pile of his own. "One month."

"What?!" Cooper exclaimed. "You know Parker. It will not be that short."

"This one's different, I'm telling you," Jess winked and gave a smile. "Pay up Cooper because you are going to lose, lose, lose."

Portman threw money in for the one month pile, "I'm in with Jess."

The bathroom door opened and they all faced the hallway to see Parker appear with her hair bundled in a towel.

"Hey guys, what are you-" She saw the piles of money. "Why is there a large amount of bills on the counter?"

The five looked at each other, "Oh, hah, this?" Fulton pointed, and grabbed a handful. "We're uuh-"

"Throwing money at Portman!" Cooper grabbed a handful and threw it at Portman's face.

Everyone else took a handful and threw it in Portman's face. Portman stood there, his mouth and eyes closed.

Jess smiled at Parker. "Portman's just so sexy, and we wanted to show him that."

The four raised their eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah," They spoke in unison.

"Sexy Portman!" Maxwell threw individual dollars at him, "Yay!"

Parker stared at them, "You guys spend seventy-two or so hours together and you end  
up with this. Throwing money in Portman's face because he's sexy?"

They nodded.

"You're all- Whatever man, you kids are weird." She shook her head and walked into the guest room.

"Throw money at me?!" Portman yelled in a whisper, "Is that really all you could think of?"

Cooper shrugged as the five got on their knees to pick up their money and organize the piles again.

"Yeah, Coop. You could've said we were gonna get food, or we're, uh playing poker? I have no idea, just something else." Jess remarked.

"Yeah? Guy and Luis are getting food now so why would we order? If we're playing poker, where are the cards? Idiot." Cooper retorted, "Oh, and throwing money at Portman because he's sexy. How gay are you?"

Jess looked up at Cooper, and glared.

Cooper smiled, and lightly slapped his cheek, "Love you Danes."

"Yeah. Shut up."


	13. kiss it, kiss it!

_Disclaimer: It would be nice to own the Ducks, but sadly enough, I don't own them. I do own the original characters though. _

_A/N: I love seeing you two (annapolis and newsiesislife) review the chapters, at least I know two people are reading continuously. I update for the two of you guys, just so you can keep reading. I hope you enjoy the chapters coming up, and find them laugh out loud kind of funny. Readers please review to tell me what you think of the story, good or bad, one word reviews to one line reviews, whatever works for me, just as long I know some people are reading it. Please, and thank you. Anyway, on to the chapter. _

- - - - - - -

Fulton passed the bowl of popcorn to Cooper, "I talked to Tammy this morning."

"Ooo!" Cooper's eyes got wide, "How was it?"

"Good. It's nice to have contact with her again. She's always busy so it feels like there's a time where I talk to her a lot, and then she disappears." Fulton grabbed his soda, "That's what sucks the most, the whole disappearing act, because I feel like I have her for a little bit, then it's just pulled away." Fulton stared at his _Sprite_ can, as if he was deep in thought. Cooper looked at the disappointed expression on Fulton's face.

"That's why it's so hard to get over her."

"Exactly," Fulton shook his head and stuffed popcorn in his mouth. "Then I'm left acting like a sad, little girl."

"You're not a sad, little girl Fulton." Cooper put her head on his shoulder, "Just a pathetic big boy."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

Cooper cringed, "Ugh that name! How about Liz? Like Liz and Max from Roswell, not ugh-liz-ugh-beth. Nice name, just not for me."

"That's right. It's not manly enough for you."

"Not a bit," Cooper faced Fulton. "Anyway, this Tabitha problem," Fulton looked confused. "If you're gonna be a secretive, little girl, and not tell the guys about her, because you're just so manly that they can't know, then you need a nickname."

"Tabitha." Fulton paused, "really?"

Cooper thought for a second. "Yes. So about Tabitha; the best friend eventually realizes the other person is perfect and tells the other person. The other person, that's you, all that stuff."

Fulton rolled his eyes, "Yeah, in the movies. Things don't happen like magic. Movie love just can't happen."

"Hah, have you been watching Parker and Guy: the early years?" Cooper looked back into the kitchen to see Parker and Guy staring at the back of the cake mix box. They looked at each other, then they gave the same shrug. "The most closed up, scared, tough little girl and the boy, out of Minnesota, who got his heart broken in his freshman year old high school from his puppy love girlfriend. They get to know each other, feel it since the beginning, and create a relationship by spending almost seventy-two hours by each other."

"You think it could stay like that for them?"

"Oh no, definitely not. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. But it's a great beginning to movie love. Can you hear that? MTV is coming to make a reality TV show."

Fulton laughed, and rolled his eyes at Cooper, who was nodding."You're a funny girl Cooper, funny girl."

- - - - - -

"Mendoza is craving a girlfriend," Portman exclaimed, followed by Mendoza, who snarled, and both sat on the open stools.

Guy looked through the cabinet for a bowl, "Yeah he is. Where are the bowls?"

Parker went on her tip toes and searched with him. "Hm, a girlfriend. Where might one find one of those?"

"That's my question," Luis mumbled.

Parker grabbed the bowl from the back of the cabinet with the tip of her fingers. At the same time, a plastic bowl came down with it and landed on Guy's head with a thud. She put the bowl down and looked at Guy, trying not to laugh as he stood there: bowl on head.

"Are you okay?" Parker removed the bowl for him.

Guy rubbed the top of his head, "Yeah. I'm fine.It's not everyday I get attacked by a bowl. But its okay the first time wasn't so bad."

Guy tilted his head down, so Parker could try to feel for the bump that the bowl created.

"Kiss it! Kiss it!" Portman slammed his fists lightly on the counter in demand.

Parker froze and took her hand out of Guy's hair, then closed the cabinet. "So you need a girlfriend, let's think."

Guy stood behind Parker, so she wouldn't see the glare he shot towards Portman, who smirked.

"I don't start class until next week, I could meet girl's there," Luis suggested with a frown.

Guy stared at the cake mix box again, "But that's way too long for you. You want a girlfriend by the end of this week, which is completely possible in your mind. "

"Just because you need time to get a girlfriend doesn't mean it takes the whole world forever." Luis rolled up a post-it and threw it at Guy's head, aiming for where the bruise was.

"Clubbing." Parker held out the bowl and Guy put the mix in.

"What?" Portman questioned.

"Let's go clubbing, there are girls there, and none of us have work tonight, and the ones who have classes tomorrow, have afternoon classes. There's hockey practice in the afternoon, so if we get drunk, we can sober ourselves up a bit before that I guess?" Parker suggested.

"Clubbing," Portman raised an eyebrow. "That is definitely not my thing."

Luis grinned, "Clubbing is definitely my kind of thing."


	14. fix you

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ducks, but I do own the original characters though._

_I don't own the song lyrics either. Coldplay owns it, and whoever helped them write and produce the song. The song is titled, 'Fix You'._

_A/N: _

_**Annapolis**: aw, your friends read it? Very niice. That's awesome. You should tell them to review to tell me what they think about it.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Readers, I am totally redundant about this, but tell me what you think about the story. It really does help my motivation and inspires me to keep writing, and updating. All right, on to the chapter. _

- - - - -

"What do you wear when you go clubbing?" Guy was kneeling in front of his suitcase staring at his clothes.

Cooper turned around to see Guy's perplexed expression and said, "Whatever you want Guy. Just wear clothes, clothes are good. At clubs, boys wear clothes, and girls hardly wear any."

"What are you gonna wear?" Guy asked, turning around to look at Cooper.

"Baggy jeans and a big ass white tee, you wanna match?" Cooper joked and kneeled down next to Guy, who pouted. "Here, jeans and a black polo."

Guy agreed, took the clothes, and walked to the doorway, until he saw Parker in a black wife-beater, a light denim skirt, and low top converses.

"Aw, see! Now you guys match," Cooper pointed out as Guy blushed and walked to the bathroom.

Parker jumped on the bed, "How are you, pretty girl?'

Cooper shrugged, "I'm not bleeding or anything," Cooper used a line from the loveable, sarcastic, Jess Mariano of Gilmore Girls.

"That's always a good sign."

"It is. How about you?" Cooper was applying her eye makeup, "You don't have to tell me about Guy because the world _knows_ you guys are good."

"I'm good," Parker sounded unsure. "But you know how things can be great. Then, right after this streak of great time, happiness, and joy all around, there's something unthinkable and horrible that comes along that kills it."

"Yeah, that pessimistic philosophy," Cooper muttered.

"Well, it's a scary thought."

Cooper thought to herself, and described a scene from _One Tree Hill_, quoting a line from the show, "Peyton Sawyer turns to her beloved Jake, with tears glistening in her eyes, and says, _every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?_" She looked at Parker through the mirror, as she was sitting on the bed. "Enjoy the music Hales."

"Do I look okay?" Guy stood at the door, looking nervous, and insecure.

Parker smirked at Cooper and Cooper smiled at Guy, "You look pretty, prettier than a girl."

Guy pouted again, "Thank you."

- - - - - -

"You're kinda hot," Guy sat on the couch with Parker.

"That's a funny joke," Parker remarked as she rummaged through her purse, "Where the hell is my fake ID?"

Guy's facial expression was on censure, "You have a fake ID?"

Parker looked up innocently, "I'll get you drinks."

"It's a deal. Where is it?"

Parker dumped her purse onto the couch, "Probably in my sanctuary of an apartment."

"Let's go get it then," Guy got up, as Parker shoved everything back into the purse. Guy held his hand out with his other arm hidden behind his back, "My lady."

"You're corny." Parker shook her head and walked past Guy, who groaned.

- - - - - -

"Luis Mendoza," Parker pointed at Luis who grinned. "Are you ready to meet girls, barely wearing any clothes, in a sweaty, dark, and secluded area where music plays too loud to talk to anyone?" Luis's grin got wider, "Hell, yeah, you are!"

Guy grabbed his and Parker's jackets, "Hey, where you goin'?" Jess definitely sounded like a protective older brother.

"Just to the apartment. Oh, thanks," Parker said as Guy handed her the jacket.

"Watch her," Jess's face was stern as he talked to Guy. "It's getting late and crazy people are out."

"Yes sir," Guy replied.

"Jess," Parker buttoned up her jacket. "We live in New York City; there are crazy people all over the place, every time of the day. We'll meet you at the apartment or the club?"

"The apartment," Jess was looking at his polo, considering changing his shirt.

"Okay," Parker opened the door, "Bye, grandpa."

- - - - -

"It's got to be here." Parker opened her shoe closest with purses stuffed towards the back; she sat down checking inside all of them.

Guy walked into her room, and stared at the wall of emo, looking at the lyrics. He sat down on the floor and found a stanza all the way on the bottom, near the floor.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste_

Guy remembered every word of the song, because his little sister used to play it repeatedly for days at a time. He looked around for a marker, and added a part of the song.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"Aha!" Parker exclaimed, "I got it!"

Guy scribbled the last three words, closed the marker, and ran out of the room.


	15. piggy back ride

_**Disclaimer**: I own the original characters, but I don't own the Ducks. Sad thing, isn't it. _

_**A/N**: _

_**Lc:** Thanks for your review! I can't email you back, like I do to other people, so I'll just say it here. I'm glad you like the story, I hope you like the rest of it. . _

_Readers, I really hope you like this next chapter, and please tell me what you guys are thinking or liking, about the story/chapters and press that lovely, lovely, review button. _

_**Warning**: If you aren't prepared to imagine a pretty hilarious, drunk Portman, then I think you should prepare yourself before reading this chapter. But I must say a drunk Portman is pretty funny stuff. _

_Enjoy. _

- - - - -

The group stood in line to get into the club, almost in a circle facing each other, and Parker, in a barely audible voice asked, "How's Greenberg?"

Everyone looked at Jess knowing he would be the one to talk to him recently, "He's okay. He knows what's going on between you two now." Parker and Guy looked at each other, similar frowns on their faces, and dropped glances to the ground again.

"When he's ready, he'll come back," Max said putting his arm around Parker and pulling her to his side.

"Yeah," Cooper reassured locking arms with Guy and putting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be good. Anyway, today is about Mendoza, who is single, and cliché enough to say it: ready to mingle."

"What about you, Fulton?" Max asked, "Are you going to 'mingle it up'?"

Fulton shrugged, "Eh, not the mingling type. We'll see though."

Portman stood there, hands in his pockets, slowly rocking his body from front to back, balancing on his toes and heels, "Very true."

"You, Portman?" Max redirected the question.

"Dean Portman has a Katie, remember?" Luis said.

"Oh, yeah."

"False," Portman stared at the floor as the group became quiet, and it seemed the clamor around them quieted down as well.

"What?" Fulton asked in disbelief, "Since when?"

Portman peaked up from the ground to see eyes wide and jaws slightly dropped. "Since the walk from Jess's to Parker's."

"Dude, why didn't you say anything?" Guy asked as the line slowly moved up, and the group followed the flow.

"I didn't know what to say," Portman shrugged.

"'Katie and I broke up' sounds like a good start," Max commented and a hand flung towards him across Parker and Guy.

"Yeah, just remind him, idiot," Cooper shook her head.

"Can we just party- well not party, drink? No, dance, no," Portman was trying to think of the right word description for it, "Club the night away? I don't feel like dealing with it tonight, maybe tomorrow, or next week. Better yet, next month."

Cooper and Parker looked at each other, simultaneously walking away, from Max, who still had his arm around Parker, and Cooper, who walked away from Guy, who had his head atop of her head, and his bobbed as she walked towards Portman. The two wrapped their arms around The Bash Brother.

- - - - -

"Actually, I think he's okay," Parker smiled to herself as she, Cooper, and Fulton crowded around each other.

"Or maybe he's just drunk enough to seem okay," Cooper added.

"Oh, he's definitely drunk enough," Fulton chuckled as Portman danced with the girl he met at the bar, getting a drink. Fulton looked to his right expecting to see Cooper, but she was grabbed by Max, "Then there were two." Fulton looked to his left to see Guy take Parker by the hand to go dance. Fulton shook his head, "I need a drink."

- - - - - -

"HA-HAA!" Portman screamed in Fulton's face as Fulton cringed with Portman's arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Fulton Reed, you are SUCH a good friend to-" Portman paused and giggled, "Oop, I spit on you, sawie."

Fulton clenched his teeth and faced Cooper, who walked beside him on the left, "Oh. My. God."

Cooper tried hard not to laugh, and wiped the spit off Fulton's face.

"Whoop," Parker almost toppled over onto the street, until Guy grabbed her arm. "Hero."

"You are definitely drunk because you just called me that," Guy held on to her.

"No, no. Not drunk. I am tipsy," Parker corrected.

"Oh, yeah, that's better." Guy put his arm around her, as she hugged him to walk steadily.

"One month Coop, you watch," Jess nodded towards Cooper, as Parker and Guy walked in front of the group.

Cooper rolled her eyes. "She's tipsy. She would hold on to the homeless person that just walked by if it meant he could hold her up."

"Yeah, yeah, you just watch."

The wind blew and Luis gasped running after a tiny piece of paper, "A number!"

The group watched him run after it, until Portman demanded, "Piggy back ride!" He grabbed onto Fulton's shoulders.

"Portman!" Fulton yelled, and Portman bended his knees to get ready, "NO!" Portman jumped on, and Fulton fell onto his knees, before falling on his face with Portman laughing, crushing Fulton into the ground.

"Parker's is right there, we'll just go there since its closer," Jess looked at Parker, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please," Fulton mumbled.


	16. can i keep you?

_Disclaimer: I do not own of the Ducks, but I do own the original characters. _

_A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter with drunk/crazy Portman. I hope you like this one too; it has one of my FAVORITE lines ever. It's so cute. It wouldn't be an author's note if I didn't ask for lovely reviews, so readers, review please.  
_

- - - -

Guy threw his blanket off as his body begged for fresh cold air and oxygen. He sat up, checking if Parker was sleeping on the bed with Cooper, like she was supposed to. But, she was nowhere to be found among the bodies scattered around, that hogged the air. Guy stood up, grabbed a shirt, and walked out of the room.

Portman was lying horizontal on the recliner chair, where his legs hung off, and his head was on the brink of detaching itself from his body. Parker was on the couch, knees up, and hugging her legs. She stared at the colorful dots creating a picture, watching the camera slowly approach a young Christina Ricci, who sat on a chair, alienated from the world created in her living room, in a white dress. A boy's hand stuck out at Ricci's character pleading for a dance, as she, bewildered, took the hand, who led her onto the dance floor. Parker smiled as the human version of Casper appeared.

"Connie and my sister love that kid," Guy said as Parker jumped a little in surprise. He walked to Portman, rearranging his head so it wouldn't snap off, knowing well that Portman was knocked out enough to not wake up.

"The world loves Devon Sawa, he used to be such a cutie." Parker looked up at Guy, "I used to think you looked like him at times."

Guy smirked and sat down, "Do I still look like him sometimes?"

Parker stared at Guy, "Not so much." He frowned, and she smiled. "Wait, wait. This is the best line in the whole movie."

'_Can I keep you_?' The soft audio streamed from the TV to Parker, who grinned like a little girl.

"I love that line, it's the best." Guy looked at Parker who stared at the TV, and he took her hand into his. She smiled to herself, and continued to watch the movie.

- - - - - -

"Flashback," Fulton said as Jess, Cooper, Luis, and Fulton watched Parker and Guy sleep, heads leaned on the couch, and Parker's hand in Guy's.

"Poor, Portman." Cooper stood next to Portman, whose head rearranged itself into the neck breaking position, "Portman." She poked him and his eyes opened, a moan soon following after, "Mm, yeah, hangovers suck."

"Portman, you can sleep in Parker's bed," Jess suggested as he dug through his pocket to answer his cell phone, which was ringing quietly.

"What about Parker?" Portman's words faded away as he noticed the two on the couch to the right of him. "Right." Portman slowly got up, and slowly walked towards Fulton, who was in his shorts, revealing his bruised knees, "What happened to you?"

Fulton snarled, "You happened."

Portman, confused at what Fulton said, and the angry attitude that came with it, walked into the bedroom, as Max walked out.

"This phone was ringing, loudly, and quite annoyingly." Max handled Luis Guys' phone, as Max sat down next to Parker, gave a laugh, and put his head in Parker's lap as she woke up, pulling her hand from Guy, who woke up in a jolt. Luis walked away, as Cooper and Fulton smiled down at the two who looked confused, and frightened by the reaction they were going to hear about.

"Good night last night?" Fulton asked with a smile.

Parker nodded, "We watched Casper!"

Fulton raised an eyebrow towards Guy. "Casper? You hold hands with a girl to sleep, and it's because of Casper?" Guy looked tired and annoyed at the statement, as Fulton shrugged. "I'm just sayin."

"My little sister's having her birthday party this weekend, she's turning eight and," Jess walked back to the group. "We're all invited."

"Nikki." Parker stretched stating the name of Jess's little sister.

"Hey," Luis walked back to the group as well. "Connie, Charlie, and Ken are coming this weekend."

The group looked at each other.

"Its okay," Jess shrugged, "all of us can go."

Fulton grinned like a little boy, "The ducks are coming."


	17. drama, drama, drama

_Disclaimer: I don't own of the Duck, but I do own the original characters, even "Big Mike."_

_A/N: This chapter has got more drama in it than recent chapters, but it is entertaining drama. I hope you like it, and of course, review please. Reviews give me inspiration and motivation to keep updating this story, so reviews would be lovely. _

- - - - -

Portman was in control of the puck, skating hard, happy to be playing again, and then, "Ugh." Portman groaned as he violently got checked against the boards by "Big Mike", as they called him.

"You gotta earn your spot here," Big Mike said, as he skated away.

Portman glared, quickly got up, and furiously skated after Big Mike, tripping him with the stick. Soon enough, all the players skated towards the two, whose body languages wanted to tear each other apart.

"You think because you're a Duck you don't gotta prove yourself?" Big Mike yelled as he was held back by Max and Greenberg.

Portman, held back by Luis and Fulton, yelled back, "If you gave us a damn chance, we'd show you."

"That's what proving yourself is!" Big Mike continued, "Making people see what you're made of while they tear you down, and doubt every single thing you do."

"We've been trying to, nothing's ever good enough for you guys." Guy spoke up skating to help hold back Portman, who was beginning to turn red, "For one second, stop thinking of us as the Ducks, and we'll show you."

"Show us how you can walk in here, and just be part of the team?" Greenberg let go of Mike, and replied with a disgusted face, "Listen Germaine, you guys are cool guys, but just fucking prove yourselves without these damn excuses. No chance and no mercy from us, just show us what you got."

Soon enough Big Mike charged at Portman, as Guy and Greenberg charged at each other creating a brawl in the middle of the ice, as the coach stood there shaking his head, letting them battle it out.

"Coach," Cooper scrambled through, what resembled a mosh pit, "please, do something!" Her eyes were begging him.

The coach blew the whistle and the players all turned around to face coach, with their faces battered, and head gear half on.

"You guys are going to be a team, and if you guys want these Ducks to prove themselves to you, then we'll scrimmage. We should've done this the first day they were here, but I didn't know I had to deal with high school kids, instead of college students." The team looked down at the ice in shame, "Max, Jess, Cooper, you play with the ducks." Cooper nodded as thank you to the coach, and skated away as the Ducks followed.

Cooper took the face off against Greenberg, and mumbled, "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this because of Parker; because you couldn't get the girl? You gonna be all psycho, and angry. Greeney, seriously."

Greenberg clenched his jaw, "Cooper, it wasn't about Parker."

"Let's just play hockey," Cooper looked at the ice waiting for the puck to drop, and immediately knocked Greenberg over as it hit the ground.

Parker sat on the benches confused at the scrimmage that was going on. It seemed as if the ducks were playing the rest of the team, with only Max, Jess, and Cooper on their side. Parker squinted seeing the cuts on the faces of the players, and shook her head, "Drama, drama, drama."

- - - -

Coach blew the whistle, and looked at the Ducks, "Ducks win."

Portman breathed hard, looking at Big Mike, who nodded in approval, "That's what I'm fucking talking about." Portman smirked, and nodded back.

Coach looked at his players, who looked content and not filled with skepticism, "Hit the locker room, you all stink."

The players chuckled and made their way off the ice, and Greenberg held Guy back, "What I said about proving yourself."

Guy stared at Greenberg expecting to get punched in the face, "Good job today at practice, that's all the team needed to see." Guy nodded in understatement, "I also meant proving yourself to Parker. Trust me, just stick in there, she likes you, so you probably scare the hell out of her."

"She told me that."

"Then she must like you a lot because she's warning you. She never liked me back, but I knew Parker because she was my friend. She'll push you away; just don't let her let you go."

"Let her let me go?" Guy looked confused, "She told me that, I don't know what it means."

Greenberg patted his back, "You won't know what it means _yet_, and just listen to me when I say stick in there."

"Okay," Guy replied. "I'll remember that."

"Got the seemingly impossible in five days," Greenberg smiled. "Very impressive."

"Five days," Guy's eyes grew wide and he finally realized what he and Parker have turned into in such little time.

"Five days," Greenberg said while following Guy out of the rink, then turned around knowing Parker was there watching him. He waved, and she grinned, waving back.


	18. death grip

_Disclaimer: I own every single Duck. Especially Guy, he hides in my closet. Just kidding, I don't own any of them, and I only wish I could hide Guy in my closet. I do own the original characters though. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you two! I love that you guys still review this story, and a few days ago someone made it one of their favorites! At least I know some people like and keep up with the story. All right, this is the start of what you guys have been waiting for. The arrival of more adorable Ducks. Hope you like it, and of course, readers, review please!_

- - - -

Cooper snapped a picture, flash on, in front of Fulton's face. His pupils grew wide, and then he looked as if his eyes were stapled together.

"Cooper!" He whined, "What the hell was that for?"

"For photography class, I had to get a close up of someone," Cooper explained looking at her camera as Fulton spazzed.

"Does it look okay?" Parker was tip toeing to get a good look at the bruise forming on Guy's cheekbone.

Parker stood flat on her feet, and made a face, "Well, it's not the prettiest."

"Thanks," Guy rolled his eyes as the two followed the group for the walk home.

- - - - -

The group sat in front of the TV, watching the loveable, and sarcastic _Gilmore Girls_. The girls gawked and giggled at the attractive, Jess Mariano, who gave a smirk, at the Rory Gilmore walking away.

"He's handsome," Luis mocked the girls.

"Handsome?" Cooper's eyebrow rose, "Who says handsome these days?"

Luis frowned, and Guy patted him on the back.

"I don't get it. What should guys say then if they wanted to call some guy attractive?" Jess asked as the group turned to look at him. "When I say things like that why do you assume I'm asking a homo question? I really wanna know."

"Call them pretty or something," Cooper said as there was a knock on the door.

Jess got up raising his eyebrow, "Yeah, because that's not gay." He paused for a second then exclaimed, "Yes, pizza!"

Jess opened the door to a Greenberg, who looked surprised, "You guys ordered pizza?"

The group on the couch turned around smiling, waiting for Greenberg to walk in.

"Yeah, we did!" Cooper yelled, "Get your ass in here, Greeney!"

Greenberg walked in with a smile, asking, "Watcha watchin?"

- - - -

Guy's foot tapped repeatedly as they waited for the Ducks to appear at JFK airport. Parker zoned out in her music, as Guy's leg bounced up and down.

"You okay, Guy? Your foot's going crazy," Cooper asked, concerned about Guy.

"Connie's coming," Guy looked amped up on energy drinks. "I'm gonna see Connie again."

Cooper tried to smile for his comfort, "You had all week to think about, and you just think about it now?"

"Yeah, but I had class, I just- I don't know-, but it's okay right? Right?" Guy's leg bounced faster, and his eyes got wider.

Cooper kept smiling, because that's what she was taught to do with crazy people. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't think of it as your ex-girlfriend coming with her boyfriend; just think of it as your best friends coming to town." Guy nodded, "Feel better?"

"A tad," Guy replied slowing down the pace of his leg jiggling.

"Just squeeze the hell out of Parker's hand if you get nervous enough," Cooper advised and Guy grabbed Parker's hand immediately. Parker took a headphone out of her ear, and winced.

"Ouch," Parker looked at Guy confused at why he wanted to break her fingers off.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Guy was interrupted by Portman and Fulton's yells, running towards Charlie, who whooped back.

Then Connie appeared with a smile, as Guy held on tighter, standing up, walking towards them, "Yeah I don't need fingers. Journalists don't need to write, or type, they really don't need their hands at all."

"Guy!" Connie yelled, and Guy smiled back waving.

"Go," Parker forced Guy to let go of his death grip. "Go hug them, stupid." Guy nodded, looking excited and ran over to reunite with some fellow Ducks.

"That's cute," Cooper watched the ducks tackle each other, as she stood next to Parker who looked at her hand, trying to move it since it felt numb. She looked up to see Guy embrace Connie with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Parker paused, "It really is."


	19. bruised by carousel

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks; I only own the original characters. _

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, it can be kind of misleading in some parts, but maybe I'm the only one who thinks that. Readers please review, and tell me what you think of the story. Reviews are a big source of inspiration, and motivation. _

- - - - - -

Cooper and Parker joined the boys, who watched as well, until Portman looked back at them, and waved them over, "Come on you guys!"

The group slowly walked over, feeling a bit shy, with friendly smiles on their faces.

"You guys, this is Parker and this is Cooper," Fulton introduced as he put his arm around the two.

"This is Max, Jess, and Greenberg," Portman thought for a second. "I totally forgot your first name, so I'll just introduce you as Greenberg."

They all laughed, as Charlie held out his hand to all of them,"I'm Charlie. This is Connie, and this is Ken."

Ken and Connie followed, shaking hands with all of them too. Connie shook Parker's hand with a genuine smile, as Parker shook Connie's shyly, with a nervous smile on her face.

"You okay?" Guy leaned down, to whisper to her.

Parker looked up, "She's really pretty." Guy laughed, and Parker pouted.

"Wait," Connie walked towards Portman, and Guy who stood next to each other. "What happen to your faces?"

Portman put a finger on his cut that was still healing, and Guy poked at the bruise that was beginning to fade, "Hockey practice last weekend."

Charlie grimaced looking at them, "That's intense."

"People look pretty angry that we're in a big circle, interrupting the flow of traffic in a very busy airport," Luis said, speaking as fast as he could skate as he was grabbing the shoulder of Ken and Charlie, as a business man cursed trying to get past the group. "Oh, look, he just cursed at us. Let's go get your bags."

- - - -

"Oh, Ken Wu!" Fulton exclaimed as a suitcase slowly passed him. He grabbed on, but couldn't quite pull it out. Parker, standing next to him, unhooked the part of the suitcase that was caught onto the luggage carousel, and Fulton flew to the ground.

Parker gasped and hurried over to him, "Oh, sorry Fulton." She helped him up.

"It's okay. I got big bruises on my knees, my butt would be a fine addition of color to my pale complexion," Fulton brushed himself off. "Here Ken."

Kenny walked over, and smiled at Parker, "Thanks Fulton."

"Forget it dude, she's taken. She's Asian, too. It's a shame Guy got to her first," Fulton patted Ken on the back, and smiled at Parker, who frowned.

"I wasn't hitting on- . . . . okay," Ken looked at Parker, "So, you go out with Guy?"

"Oh no, no. We're uh, it's uh, hm," Parker thought.

"Oh, still at that stage, right, right," Ken smiled.

Parker smiled back, "I wish I knew Ken Wu, I wish I knew."

- - - -

"How're you Guy?" Connie asked, as they watched for her bag, which was the only remaining bag to wait for, "I missed you."

"I've been good. Busy though, with hockey practices, school starting and stuff," Guy explained.

"Yeah, college really takes it out of you," Connie agreed. "You must be busier because you have a new girlfriend, too?" Connie smiled at Guy, who looked at her.

"OH! No, no. We're uh, it's uh, hm," Guy paused. "How did you know?"

"You were breaking her fingers off with that grip of yours before," She laughed. "Poor girl."

"Oh no, that was just because I was nervous to see you-" Connie looked up at him. "You guys again."

"Nervous? I thought you'd be excited," Connie looked confused.

"Yes, normal people would get excited; I just got nervous for some reason," Guy shrugged, and looked down at Connie, staring at her, as her eyes followed the circle motion of the luggage carousel. '_This isn't so bad_,' Guy thought to himself.

"If it makes you feel better, I was nervous to see you too," Connie admitted. "That was what you were trying not to say, right? You were nervous to see me?"

"Yeah," Guy looked embarrassed. "I don't know, I just was."

"Me too," Connie shared the same embarrassed look as him. "Charlie had to tell me the whole way coming here that it was gonna be fine. That I shouldn't be nervous, and just be excited to see my best friends again."

"That's exactly what Cooper told me," Guy said, and they stood in silence for a few seconds. "I like this."

"Like what?"

"Being friends with you, to just be friends, no romantic attachments, just being friends." Guy smiled to himself, glanced at Connie, before catching eye contact with Parker. Guy winked, and Parker rolled her eyes, then couldn't help but release her smile.

Connie smiled up at him, "Yeah me too." She paused, "Took us long enough."


	20. water bottles and bloody noses

_Disclaimer: I do not own of the Ducks, I only own the original characters. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is **really** short, but I'll try to update really soon to make up for it. I hope you guys like this chapter, though. Keep those reviews coming please!_

_**Chelie**; thanks for the anonymous review! I'm glad you love it. _

- - - -

Portman groaned, as he tried to pull the biggest suitcase of the bunch, out of the taxi's trunk; of course it was Connie's.

Charlie walked around to the trunk, and asked, "Portman, you need-"

Portman pulled the suitcase vertically instead of trying to squeeze it out horizontally, and it decked him in the chin.

"Help?" Charlie grimaced, as Portman rubbed his chin.

"HA!" Fulton laughed and pointed, while he passed by rolling Ken's suitcase.

Portman glared, and handed the suitcase to Charlie.

-- - - -

They dragged the suitcase to the top of the stairs, and Guy jumped out of the door.

Guy looked at the boys, who were sweating bullets in the cool, fall weather, "You got Connie's suitcase?" Charlie nodded. "Hah, sucks for you guys. I'm gonna pick up some food real quick, since it'll take too long to wait for delivery."

Guy started to rush down the stairs, until Charlie turned around and yelled his name, "Guy!" Guy's head popped out behind the banister.

"Yeah."

Charlie smiled, "Can I come?"

Guy nodded, and smiled back, "Well, come on then."

Charlie ran down to catch up with Guy, with a little boy smile on his face.

- - - - - -

"Here Cons," Portman handed Connie who thanked him, and carried it into the living room with ease. Portman stared, and sighed at her strength.

"Water," Portman growled.

Cooper's eyes got wide, as she grabbed a water bottle for Portman, and threw it over to him, without looking. Portman, who wasn't paying attention, got hit right in the nose.

"Portman!" Cooper ran over to Portman, who held his nose in pain. "I am so sorry!"

Portman's nose began to bleed, and Parker started to panic at the sight of blood. Connie came out of the guest bedroom to see what the chaos was about. She gasped, and helped Parker in wetting paper towels. The three gathered to help Portman.

Fulton's jaw dropped and he complained, "He gets a nose bleed and you all panic?! He almost sat the life out of me, and I get stared at."

"Shut up and stop complaining," Cooper said as she flailed her hand for more paper towels. She turned around to Fulton and her eyes got wide in frustration, "Reed, I'm waiting!"

Fulton pouted and ripped paper towels to hand Cooper, who snatched them out of his hands.


	21. Charlie and Guy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ducks, yada yada, just the original characters. _

_A/N: I know the last chapter was short… and I'm sorry, but this one is short too. It's kind of a weak chapter, but it has a needed Guy and Charlie conversation, which has a good end to it, so I hope you readers like it. Thanks for the reviews, and please, keep em' coming!_

- - - -

"How's everything with you, Guy?" Charlie asked stuffing his hands in jacket, since the wind was starting to blow.

"Good, good." Guy nodded. "Busy with a lot of stuff. School, Hockey, finding a job, you know, that kind of stuff. What about you, man?"

"It's good, you know, same kind of thing, college stuff, hockey stuff." There was an awkward feeling between them, as Charlie thought of something else, "Uh, job stuff."

The two stared at their feet as they walked, waiting for something to say, or for a stranger to walk with them just so they could discuss why this person was joining in their non existent conversation.

"How's Connie?" Guy peaked at Charlie, who looked kind of surprised.

"She's good." Charlie said, and Guy nodded. "Actually, she's been going through a rough time lately. Her dad has been calling, and you know she always gets thrown off by that. The guy doesn't call for months, and then he just comes out of nowhere." Charlie sighed, and vented to Guy, knowing that Guy had to deal with Connie's dad issue for many years.

Charlie's voice pleaded for guidance.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, you just don't know what to say. I mean, I never know what to say to Parker when we get into conversations about her past. "

Charlie looked at Guy, with a smile on his face, "You and Parker going out?"

Guy looked at Charlie, surprised at the question, "Oh, no. I don't think so." Guy shook his head and sighed, "I don't even know."

Charlie laughed a little, "You guys will figure it out."

"I don't know Charlie. She's so complicated. She's this really hang out and just chill kind of girl, but inside, she's this mess of emotions. I can't figure it out. But it's like, I don't even care. I just want to be with her . . . and be there for her, you know? No matter how complicated she and her life is, it's simple that I like her. She's just so scared." Guy ranted, with his hands flying around in frustration.

"How do you know she wouldn't say yes to you asking her out?"

"I _know_ her now. We talk all the time. She knows me and I know her. She's not ready for it. It's so weird, it's like I can read her so well, and I've known her for what?" Guy gasped a little, "Two weeks." Guy stopped walking, and Charlie turned around to look at him, "Two weeks Charlie!"

Charlie laughed, and Guy looked serious. "Okay," Charlie stopped laughing for Guy's sake. "You seem scared. Why are you so scared to be with her?"

The question caught Guy off guard, and he took a minute to think about it, "Because it's going to be a lot of work."

"Is it going to be worth it?"

Guy gave a nod, "Yeah."

"Then it'll be hard, but worth it. What's the problem?" Charlie asked, and Guy walked towards him.

"I don't know." Guy shook his head, and smiled at his confusion because he didn't have a clue on what to do.

"Oh, 'the actual do something' part…" Charlie nodded, as an understanding.

"Anyway, about Connie, you just got to keep her reassured, tell her it's going to be okay." The two walked into the city lights, reflecting the best friend relationship they had as kids.


	22. goodnight

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Ducks, just original characters. _

_A/N: I'm so glad the next few chapters are already written up, and I just have them lined up to update. I don't know how it happened, but I have a bunch of stories to work on, hah. What a challenge. All right, some of your readers may not like this chapter, because it's kinda sad, but I really like the end part. Oh, and of course, I must add this: Readers, please review to tell me what you think! It is highly appreciated and highly motivational. It's a longer chapter to make up for the short ones I've been giving you guys._

- - -

"Are you sure your nose is okay, Portman?" Parker asked, as she turned on the lights in her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Parker looked at him as he rolled his eyes, as if his mother was asking him repeatedly, "I promise."

"Okay." Parker threw her keys on the couch, "I'm just gonna take a minute."

Parker walked into her room to grab a bag of clothes to bring for the weekend with Jess's family. She turned in circles trying to find her gym bag, and tilted her head at the different handwriting on her wall. She kneeled down, and stared at it.

"That's a minute," Parker turned to see Portman appear at the doorway. Parker's eyes were wide with surprise, "What happened?"

"Guy wrote on my wall." She turned to face it.

"He wrote on your wall?!" Portman yelled, "Why would he do that?"

"No, Portman, it's fine. Come here, come read it." Parker pointed and Portman kneeled down to read it.

Portman shook Parker's shoulder and grinned, "He's such a cute boyfriend."

Parker laughed at first, and then she looked confused. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" Portman shrugged, "Well, he should be."

They sat in silence for a little, staring at Guy's handwriting.

"No. He shouldn't be."

Portman turned to Parker and sat down, "What?"

Parker smiled to herself, "He's this really great guy. He should have this really great girl, not a girl with issues, and baggage. He's doesn't deserve that. We're better as friends anyway."

"He wants you though, not some other girl."

"He's just not sure."

"Parker."

"Portman." She looked just as stern as he did.

"I really don't think you should pull away right now. He really does want to be with you. Everyone can see that you guys are supposed to be going out. You guys have only known each other for two weeks, and you guys look married sometimes. You have the same sad look, the same five year old excitement, the same-"

"It's too much work. He knows that. Trust me, it's gonna be too much. He's doesn't deserve too much. Look at this, look how cute that is." Parker touched the part he wrote on, "Just don't tell him."

"Don't tell him you're bolting away from this?"

"Yeah, don't tell him." Parker's eyes begged, "Please."

- - - -

Parker sat on the couch next to Guy and smiled, "Hey kid."

Guy looked skeptical, "I did something bad? Or very good?"

"Something good," Parker shrugged her right shoulder and still smiled, "Something cute, you can say."

Guy grinned, eyes barely open and everything, "You found my lyrics."

Parker raised an eyebrow, "We don't even need to finish sentences anymore."

"Yeah well, when mind reading is involved." Parker nodded in agreement, "Did you like it?"

"Mhm."

"Are you going to hug me?"

"Mhm."

"Okay!" Guy eagerly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Parker.

"All right," Parker pulled herself away from his hug, "I got to pack. I'll see you tomorrow morning, sir."

Guy sat there, confused. "Hey. Hey."

"Yeah?" Parker turned around.

"Uh, are you forgetting nightly talk?" Guy was expecting her to say, 'oh yeah, silly me.'

"The Ducks are here, you should spend your night talking to them."

Guy stood up, jaw slightly dropped, "Are you serious?"

He walked over to her, and she took a step away, clearly indicating something was wrong. "Yeah, I mean, they're only here for a weekend. We have all the time we want to talk."

Guy watched her body keep a distance away from him. "Parker, what's wrong? Did the lyrics freak you out?"

Parker shook her head, "I just want you to spend time with them. We'll talk tomorrow night."

Guy scoffed and shook his head, "It freaked you out. It wasn't supposed to. It doesn't have to be an 'us' thing, It can be a friend thing."

"It didn't freak me out," Parker looked at the ground; a clear sign of lying. "It's no big deal, Guy. We'll just talk tomorrow."

"Okay," Guy whispered and pulled her over, "Come here." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Parker looked up at him, and walked away.


	23. Jake The Pimp Danes

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, but I do own the cute little brunette boy, who is fictional. _

_A/N: Ah, glad you guys like the goodnight, kiss on the forehead thing as I do. Anyway, I wasn't going to update this, but ah I got nothing else better to do, other than homework, but this is procrastination my friends. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming with your thoughts. _

- - -

"Will you be my girlfriend?" A little brunette boy, with a mushroom haircut, and big brown eyes, looked up at Cooper, who he was holding hands with.

"Jakey, I already am your girlfriend."

"Oh," The three year olds mouth formed an 'O' shape, and the girls giggled.

"He is so cute. I would pick him over Charlie any day," Connie smiled at Jake, Jess's little brother.

"Jakey," Parker said and Jake snapped his head to look up at her, "Why don't you ask Connie to be your girlfriend, too?"

Jake smiled at Connie, who giggled at him, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, cutie," Connie said as Jake took her hand too. "What about Parker? Is she your girlfriend?"

Jake blushed, "She's my favorite girlfriend."

Parker smiled, and Guy walked over.

Jake pouted, and made an angry face, "She's MY girlfriend."

The girls looked over at Guy, who looked scared at the glare Jake was throwing at him. The three girls laughed, and Parker kneeled in front of Jake.

"Jake, you can't do that. It's not nice." Jake looked up at Guy, and stuck out his hand for a high five. Something Jess taught him at a very young age.

"I'm sorry." Jake said as Guy smirked.

"It's okay Jakey."

"My name is Jake." The three year old pout and glare caused Guy to step back a little.

Guy's smirk quickly left his face, "Jake. Its okay, Jake. That's what I meant."

"What's up Guy?" Connie asked.

"Charlie's looking for you," Guy pointed his chin towards the direction of the backyard.

"Oh." Connie looked down at Jake, "Um, I'll hold hands with you later?"

"Okay." Jake let go, and took Parker's hand.

Guy gave a nod to Parker, who nodded back, and then he walked away.

"Oh, no," Cooper said.

"No. Oh, no," Parker rolled her eyes knowing she was going to receive a lecture.

Jake's head snapped right to left, between the two.

"Did you guys fight?"

"No," Parker sighed.

"Then you said something to him. You pushed him away, and he knows it. God Parker, I know he knows it. Did you see his face? He doesn't know what to do. This kid knows you; don't just push him away like that." Cooper was yelling in a whisper.

"He wrote the 'Fix You' lyrics on my wall."

Cooper's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"The lyrics from the song _Fix You_ by Coldplay. He did the cutest thing ever, and he just doesn't deserve to get my baggage." Parker let go of Jake's hand and walked away, as Cooper followed, with Jake still holding onto her.

"I know your scared love won't be worth the fight, but I'm telling you it is. With Guy, it may be hard to work through the hard times, but it's worth it, Parker. I know it. You know it. Guy knows it. Everyone who sees you guys together knows it. Don't give up on it, because that kid is going to hold on." Cooper looked into Parker's eyes, who stared back.

"Cooper, I-"

"Parker Haley, if you give me another damn excuse I am going to ring your neck." Cooper shook her head, with her eyes closed in frustration.

The two looked down at Jake, who gasped, and covered his mouth.

"I was just gonna say, I don't know what to do now. How do I fix it?"

Cooper smiled, and hugged Parker with Jake in the middle.


	24. So Contagious

_Disclaimer: Only own Parker in this chapter. _

_**Song**: So Contagious_

_**Artist**: Acceptance_

_A/N: This song is kind of songfic style, because this song just fits Parker and Guy so well, so I had to stick it in somewhere. Anyway, this chapter is really short, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for those previous reviews, and please keep the reviews coming! They are simply inspiring. _

- - - -

Parker walked out onto the porch to Guy, Mendoza, Ken, and Fulton lounging around.

"Hey Guy." He looked up at her, "Can I talk to you?"

He stood up slowly, "Yeah," He followed her through the screen door, and into the living room.

**_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_**

"Okay, so." Parker was pacing back and forth, "I got freaked."

**_Could this be out of line?  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_**

"No kidding."

"I'm sorry. I just…you're just this great guy, and you have to deal with this crazy messed up girl. Why? Why would you want to deal with that?" Parker sat on the couch, looking up at Guy who smiled, and sat next to her.

"I have no idea."

Parker tilted her head, "I- but- you. Okay?"

_**Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to.  
To take a hold of you.**  
_  
Guy took her hand, "I was telling Charlie about us yesterday and I know it's going to be this crazy ride, but I just want to be with you. I don't care about that stuff we're going to go through, or you'll go through, or I'll be going through. But if it's together, then we're okay right?" Parker nodded. "You're my best friend Parker Haley, and I just can't do it without you." Parker smiled. "My best friend after two weeks . . . but still my best  
friend."

**Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
_Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_**

Parker hugged him and he whispered in her ear the infamous Casper line she loved, "Can I keep you?"

Guy smiled as her hug tightened, almost suffocating him, and he could hear the grin in her voice as she tried to nonchalant in saying, "Well I suppose you could sir." He smiled at her sarcasm, letting his head fall on her shoulder.


	25. betting Ducks

_Disclaimer: Only own the original characters, no Ducks._

_A/N: So the last chapter was really short, and I feel bad, so here's another chapter, it's still short, but it's more than the last one. Sorry you guys. Although, thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming! I love them so. _

- - - - -

"Do you think we're like the Truman show, and we're just set up to make us think us we like each other? I mean things are going by way too fast for normal, right? I swear people are watching us on TV, and it's all planned. Maybe I'm just drugged at night to think I like you." Parker said to Guy, as he was on the swing next to her.

Guy shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hey," Cooper walked over. "You guys together yet?"

"Nope," Parker looked at Guy.

"Just patched up," Guy added, looking back at Parker.

Cooper smiled, turned around, and mumbled, "At least Jess didn't win yet."

"What did she say?" Guy asked watching Cooper walk away.

"Alice Jess…. D….erweinerschtnizel." Parker shrugged and pushed her feet against the dirt, flinging herself into the air.

Guy shook his head, rolled his eyes with a slight smile, and pushed his feet against the ground, "Oh."

- - - -

"They are so cute together," Connie said, and everyone turned to her in surprise that she was calling her ex-boyfriend, and his new potential girlfriend, cute.

"Really?" Ken asked her.

She looked around, at the faces staring at her, "Yeah, I want him to be happy, of course. I'm not some monster who wants him to be alone forever."

The group chuckled at her pout, and Charlie put his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

Jess smiled to himself, leaned in towards Charlie, Connie, and Ken, who were sitting in front of him.

"Wanna take bets?" Jess asked, batting his eyelashes.

- - -

"Hey, hurry, hurry, they're coming over here!" Ken warned Jess, who began grabbing money and got up to sit on it.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Parker asked, sitting right on top of Cooper.

"Yeah," Guy said, as he smiled at Portman, and attempted to sit down.

"Right," Portman said, pushing Guy away, before he could even sit. Guy pouted, and just leaned against the house.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Guy asked, and looked around at the group, who began to squirm under the pressure.

"Uh," Luis looked around at the group, and then smiled knowing exactly what would make them as uncomfortable as them. "You guys."

Guy and Parker looked down, and Connie nodded at Luis knowing his plan worked.

"I'm tired," Parker said, and got up.

"It's because you were jumping on and off the swing," Guy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to watch movie, and try to take a nap or something," Parker almost made it to the screen door before, until Connie stood up too.

"Can I watch with you? I'm pretty tired, too," Connie asked, with her eyes eager.

Guy looked at Charlie, eyes wide, and Charlie shrugged in reply.

"Aw, yeah," Parker nodded. "Sure."

Connie smiled, and followed Parker in.

"What just happened?" Cooper asked, and the guys all shrugged.


	26. Connie and Parker

_Disclaimer: No Duck owning going around here, I only own the OC's._

_A/N: I think you guys might like this chapter, it's Connie and Parker interaction, so it's a bit intriguing. Please keep those reviews coming! I love to see what you readers are thinking. _

- - - -

Upon entering Jess's bedroom, Connie and Parker just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the low amount of movies that Jess has underneath his TV. In the silence, Parker fiddled with her thumbs, and Connie looked around the bedroom.

"So, what do you want to watch? Anything in particular?" Parker asked Connie, whose attention was caught by the picture frames. Connie stood up to pick them up, and get a better look.

"Oh, no, whatever you want to watch. I'm up for anything," Connie said, and smiled at the picture. "You guys were cute as kids." Parker stood up, walked over to look at the picture of her and Jess sitting down on the street corner, putting their roller skates on.

"After Jess's dad took that picture, Jess stood up, and fell on his butt," Parker informed, and Connie laughed. "We don't understand how he got so good at hockey.

"Is Jess's dad out with the other parents?" Connie asked, putting the picture down, and Parker walked towards the television.

"Oh no, Jess's dad has a business in Oregon, so he's been there for a while." Parker kneeled down to look at the movies. "Goodness Jess." She said grimacing at the movies, "I'm going to go look in Jayne's room, she has the good movies that everyone in this house watches. Hold on."

"Okay," Connie said, staring at the picture of Jess's family. "Three girls and two boys," She said aloud, and her eye caught the tiny picture on the side of Jess's desk of him and Parker in an embrace.

"Here," Parker walked in this ten DVD's held between her hand and her chin, "I got some choices."

"That was fast," Connie turned around, and helped Parker set the movies down on the bed, with the picture still in her hand.

"Oh." Parker said as she caught sight of the picture.

"Oh, yeah," Connie looked up at Parker, and ran to put the picture back. "I just saw it here, so I-"

"It's okay," Parker smiled at Connie, and shrugged, "It really is. Guy knows, if you're wondering."

"Oh, okay," Connie kind of sighed, and walked back over to the bed, to look at the movie covers. "So you and Guy aren't going out yet?"

Parker shook her head, "Uh, nope."

"Everyone really seems to want you guys to get together already," Connie glanced at Parker, searching for a reaction.

Parker looked at the back of the Little Miss Sunshine cover, "Hah, that's only because they're placing bets."'

Connie's eyes got wide, and she tried to look away, knowing she put money in Cooper and Fulton's pile.

"It's okay, I know they place bets. We did it to Cooper and Maxwell," Parker smiled and Connie chuckled.

"Oh, okay, good. But seriously, you and Guy would be good together," Connie said, knowing that it would get a reaction from Parker.

"Oh, uh, well," Parker stuttered, and Connie smiled.

"I know it seems weird that I'm telling you this, but I was watching you guys on the swing. I really do want Guy to be happy, and by watching you guys, you make him pretty happy. He makes you happy, too; I don't think you realize it yet," Connie stared at Parker, who bit her bottom lip. "I know it's scary."

"Guy's scary?"

"Oh, no. You could kick Guy's ass any day. He's not scary." Parker laughed, "I meant love." Parker slowly looked up at Connie, whose smile was comforting. "Love is hard, but it's good. Believe me," Connie winked as reassurance and continued to look at movies.


	27. it was a lot like it

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Ducks, or A lot Like Love, which is mentioned in this. Basically, I only own the OC's. _

_A/N: There's TammyFulton action here, I just thought I'd start off with that, because I love TammyFulton fluff. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! I'm loving how you guys liked how that Connie and Parker convo went. Anyway, on to the chapter, enjoy. Oh, and readers, please review, it tells me people like the story, which helps me keep writing this. Please, and thanks!_

- - - -

Fulton slowly opened the door to the guest room, to find Parker, leaning against the bottom of the bed, and sitting on the floor watching Ashton Kutcher and Amanda Peet lying down, staring at stars, on top of a car. He closed the door behind him, and Parker grabbed the top of the bed to check who it was.

"Hey, Fulton," She sat back down in her position.

"What are ya' watching?" Fulton asked, sitting down next to her.

"_A Lot Like Love_."

"Any good?"

Parker nodded, "It's good. Corny at the end, but good. It's not the girliest movie in the world, so maybe your manhood can take it."

The two sat in silence as Kutcher's character said, "If it wasn't love, it was a lot like it."

"Why do girls watch chick flicks? Especially you, you don't seem like you're into that girly corny movie love stuff. Why do you watch it so much?" Fulton asked as Parker gave a little shrug.

She looked over at Fulton, and almost whispered. "Sometimes girls just want to know if it's out there, or possible. You know . . . Love. If it's really there… somewhere; even if it is in the movies."

Fulton watched her face; it wasn't covered in happiness, or sadness, or anger. It was truthful, and scared to tell someone the secret. It was as if she was scared that if the world heard it, then the hope could be snatched away from her.

Parker grabbed the remote, and turned the movie off, "Come on. What are you guys doing outside?"

Fulton proceeded to sit, "Oh, they're just hanging out. Jess's mom is trying to teach the boys how to swing dance. I'm going to stay here, I'm going to call, uh, someone."

"Tammy?" Parker grinned. "Anyone could guess Fulton. You talk to her every night, and you are as red an apple." Fulton began to laugh, and Parker pretended to zip her mouth, "I'll keep your undying love a secret."

"Thanks Parker," Fulton said, as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Fulton took the phone out of his back pocket. Something Parker said about girl wanting to know if love is out there hit him, and he felt confident and ready to tell something Tammy should've heard year ago.

The phone rang, and Fulton was breathing hard, "Hey Tammy. I'm good. Well, I'm at Jess's family party right now. Well, I, uh, just want to tell you something…"

- - - - - -  
Fulton slipped on the rug, and flew out of the door leading to back yard. He caught himself, holding onto a chair, and raised his arms in triumph, yelling.

"I, Fulton Reed, told Tammy Duncan that I," Fulton grabbed Portman, by putting an arm around his shoulders, "Fulton Reed, am in love with her, Tammy Duncan."

Portman looked confused at first, as well did the rest of the Ducks, and the team. Only Cooper yelped, running over to hug Fulton.

"Fulton likes Tammy?" Portman asked Ken, who was standing beside him.

Ken shrugged, and Portman did too, raising his arms above his shoulders, "Fulton told Tammy!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the group yelled in unison, and all gathered around Fulton to give him a hug, a pat on the bag, or a big manly punch in the arm.

- - - -

"That's so cute," Parker said with a smile, as she and Guy watched Fulton talk, on the swings, with Tammy.

"That they love each other?" Guy asked, playing with Parker's hand.

"That they love each other, that they told each other, that they held it in so long. Everything about it really," Parker said, with her other hand against her chin, holding up her head.

"Aw, I didn't know that you were such a hopeless romantic," Guy joked and Parker leaned back into her chair.

"You knew," Parker said, not sarcastically, or angrily, just honestly. Guy looked at her, and thought. He might have not heard the words from her; that she wished for love or that she wished she was in love, but he always saw it in her eyes, always seeing through the façade she put on.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, and interlaced their fingers, "I guess I did."


	28. It Might Be You

_Disclaimer: Only own the original characters, no Duck owning here. _

_A/N: Ah so, it's finally gonna happen, something readers have been waiting for FOREVER. Well it took enough chapters to get there, so here it is. Thanks for the reviews, and please, keep those reviews coming. I'll looove the reviews you'll leave for this. So please, tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Sorry its on the long side, but lately I've been giving you guys shorter chapters, so I hope this is okay. Oh, this chapter also shows my love for Sidney Crosby; such an awesoome hockey player.  
_

- - - -

"Shoooooooooot it!" Jess's head snapped up.He ran into Parker's living room, where Portman, Fulton, Cooper, and Parker stood up in excitement, yelling at the television.

Parker and Cooper shrieked, jumping up and down, disturbing the people downstairs. Portman yelled 'yes!', and Fulton raised his arms above his head. The vision of them jumping down, and yelling at TV in fury, wouldn't be so funny if they were wearing dresses and tuxedos.

Parker held her heels in her hand, pointing the skinny heel towards Jess, "I told you this kid was Gold. Sid the freakin Kid, is the best player in NHL."

"Yeah, yeah," Jess rolled his eyes, knowing Tru was right. Sidney Crosby was definitely taking over the hockey world.

"Jess, we can not go out tonight. Screw the NYU fall formal, we're staying home and watching this game in our dresses." Cooper said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Cooper, we have to go," Luis said, walking into the living room.

"You only have to go because your girlfriend is going," Cooper replied, and Luis shrugged, knowing she was right.

"What about me?" Guy said, pouting in his tux. Parker turned around.

"Pretty boy, you can go with Greenberg," She smiled sweetly, and he winked at her. She loved it when he winked at her. She always blushed, rolled her eyes, and would try not to smile.

"You guys are already taping it," Jess said, making a last minute tie change.

"That's true," Portman said to the girls, who glared at him in return.

"Did you know it's been more than a month since me and Tammy have been together?" Fulton asked a smile on his face. Cooper looked back at him, and grinned, in happiness for him.

"I can't believe it's almost the end of November," Parker said, walking over to Guy, and into his arms, which wrapped around her.

Cooper bit her bottom lip, sitting down next to Fulton, knowing that it was almost the end of their two months, two weeks bet.

"Come on you guys," Luis said, clicking the TV off. "Emily is waiting." The girls gasped, and Luis walked out the door.

"How did Luis Mendoza get so whipped? When and why and how did this happen?" Greenberg asked, as everyone shrugged. He, being the last one, closed the door behind him.

- - - -

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Cooper groaned, watching Guy and Parker hold hands, as they talked by themselves. "They're practically going out; I don't understand why they aren't making it official yet."

Jess shrugged, not caring much about the bet, since he already lost.

"I got a good feeling about tonight. It's gonna be soon, I can feel it," Fulton said, closing his eyes, and smelling the air.

"You get a girlfriend and you turn into this?" Portman asked, and Fulton opened his, blinking slowly, and turned to face Portman.

"Shut up. You'll see when you lose your money," Fulton said, the audio from the DJ, playing the tune of "_It Might Be You_" by Kai, where couples began to flood the dance floor. Fulton and Portman looked over at Parker, who was being led, by Guy's hand, the two with smiles on their faces. "Just watch."

- - - -

"Cooper asked me –" Parker started, but Guy interrupted with.

"Fulton asked me again too," He said as she laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck to hold her up.

"They're never gonna stop asking," Parker sighed, and Guy laid his head on top of hers.

"Nope," Guy said, and then buried his face in her hair. He quickly lifted his head up, and the lyrics of the song, clicked into his mind.

**_Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you  
All of my life  
_**  
"Parker," He whispered, and she answered with a tiny noise. "Why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" She asked, oblivious to the meaning of the conversation.

Guy held her a little tighter, for reassurance, "Make us official."

Guy felt her arms around him loosen, "Really?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah. I mean we act like we do, I think you like me at least a little, and I'm pretty sure I like you. We finish each others sentences; we can read each others mind. We've known each other for a good solid two and a half months. I mean, why don't we?"

Parker looked up, her eyes stuck in a dilemma. She looked towards the DJ, and Guy knew that the lyrics were flooding her mind.

**_I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before  
Something's telling me it might be you_**

Guy took a bang, covering her eyes, and slid to the right. His hand soon made its way behind her neck, and she smiled. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" His smile matching hers.

"Yeah." She gave a nod, unable to release her grin.

"Ah, I really like you, pretty girl." Guy said, as he kissed her forehead. He looked down at her, her eyes asking for another. He kissed her nose, and she giggled. Guy smiled, leaning in, as they met in the middle, pressing their lips for the first time.

-- - -

"Oh my God," Cooper's eyes were wide, and she was shaking Maxwell's arm. Maxwell, still caught in their slow dance, followed Cooper's gaze, as she began to hop. "We win! Oh my God! They're finally together! We win! We win!" She looked over at Fulton, who was punching Portman in the arm, in excitement. "Fult, we win!" She pointed to herself, continuing to hop.

"I know! I know!" His voice was faint, but it was audible. Maxwell looked around him; couples slow dancing, with only two idiots jumping up and down.


	29. Big Mike: The Softie

_Disclaimer: Only own the original characters, no Ducks. _

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys, and they're awesome, love them. I'm glad people are still reading this over the long time it's been posted. Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys one more chapter of fluff before I get to the climax-ish. I'm gonna miss this story, just because I love writing stuff with Parker and Cooper. You never know, maybe there will be a sequel? Here it is, and please keep those reviews coming!_

- - - - -

"Parker," Guy whispered, as Parker's snored lightly. He kept his mouth close, trying hard not to laugh. "Pretty Paaarker," He sang in singsong voice as he touched her arm. She lifted it, moaned, and tried to touch his face but only succeeded in lightly slapping him.

"No," Parker mumbled, and Guy sat there confused to what she was talking about, as she lulled herself back into a deep slumber.

Guy watched her, and lay next to her, "So, I kind of like you, and I must say I'm a pretty happy boy that we're together." He whispered, talking to her face, inches away. She must have heard, because she curled up closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, slowly falling to sleep.

- - - -

"Hand it over boys," Cooper said, holding her hand out. Portman, Maxwell, Luis, Jess, and Greenberg dug into their pockets, searched for their wallets, taking out their money. "That's right." She said as they handed it over, and she split it up with Fulton. "Very nice doing business with you. Now, we all must sleep because we have practice early tomorrow morning."

Jess and Cooper walked towards the guest room, walking in, and Jess glared immediately. He launched himself in the direction of Parker and Guy, but was blocked by Cooper, who jumped into front of him.

"They're just sleeping, it's fine!" She whispered in a yell, and she waited until he calmed down, sure that wasn't going to pull Guy off the bed in rage, and throw him into the living room. "Just sleeping. It's fine Jess." The two stared at Parker, who seemed to sleep with a smile on her face. "She's never slept in a boy's arms before."

Jess took a breath, a smile creeping on his face, "I know."

Cooper tip-toed to her bed, grabbing the camera, and took two pictures of them, "She'll need this."

- - - -

Parker moaned, as her forehead creased, with her eyes still closed. She grabbed onto the weight on top her stomach, and opened one eye. She followed the arm up, to the face centimeters away from hers. Of course, as reaction Parker backed away. Flustered, she almost got out of bed completely but before so, heard the slight snore of Guy, who did not even notice Parker moving around. Parker turned to face him, the sunset seeping through the windows, and stared at him. Slowly, she lifted Guy's arm, laid down, her  
back leaning into him, and put his arm back around her, closing her eyes back to sleep.

- - - -

"You suck at this," Guy said and a fist flew at him hitting him full force. "Ow!" Guy yelped, and Parker shook her head, as they played slapping game where one would face their palms upward, and snatch their hands away when the opposing persons hand would come down. So far, Parker was losing horribly.

Guy stuck out his hands, and before he could say go, Parker slapped her hands on his, and immediately turned them red, as he pulled them back in pain. "Haah!" Parker roared with her arms up in the air, her eyes closed with a smile.

Cooper, Fulton, Luis, and Big Mike sat on across from them as the whole team decided to go eat at Applebee's in Times Square after practice.

"It's disgusting, " Cooper smiled at the two.

"What's disgusting?" Luis asked, staring at Guy wave his hands in the air to cool them down.

"Them. They are disgustingly cute," Fulton answered for Cooper, who gave a nod.

"I think they're just cute," Big Mike spoke up, and the three looked up at him. Cooper grinned, linking her arm with Big Mike's, who looked down at her, with a smile. "Shut up."

"Such a softie Big Mikey," Cooper mumbled, and continued to enjoy the entertainment of Guy pouting to get an apology from Parker, who sat there pouting back.


	30. family emergency

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the original characters. Maybe Parker's apartment too, but that's basically it. _

_A/N: Ah, last joking around chapter for a while guys, so sorry. I'll be laying down some sadness in the next few chapters, but don't worry, I won't end it with tears in your eyes. Don't like leaving it horrible. Actually, the more I think about ending this story, the more I wanna make a sequel. Tell me what you guys think about that idea. It'll be shorter, and I'm thinking it'll be based more on Portman getting a girlfriend, and the other guys getting him there. Hopefully it'll a fun one. Anyway, tell me what you think about that idea, and about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and please, keep them coming!_

- - - - -

"You ever wonder where Cooper and Max go when they say they're going to walk around?" Luis asked, as Jess and Parker raised an eyebrow. "I mean they say, we're going to go take a walk, then they hold hands, practically running out of here. Do they go to central park? Do they walk around to eat? Do they walk around to just look? Do they sit in Washington Square Park?"

Greenberg stared at Luis, "They run to Cooper's and have sex."

Looking down, Luis began fiddling with his thumbs, and mumbled awkwardly, "Oh."

"How's your girlfriend Luis?" Parker asked, grabbing the remote off of her coffee table. They'd been spending more time at Parker's apartment since the Ducks moved in, to help out in unpacking. But they only succeeded in getting bored with it, and watching TV or playing a game, like last night's distraction: spin the cell phone and strip. Portman lost with only his boxers on.

"Emily's good," Luis said, perking up with the passing of his weird question. He really shouldn't have asked. "I like her."

"Well you're supposed to like your girlfriend, so that's really good man," Guy said, giving a nod to Luis.

"I think so," Luis said, pulling out his cell phone, having the urge to text Emily.

"How's Tammy, Fulton?" Parker asked, knowing Fulton couldn't wait to answer.

"Well, she's going on the road soon for ice skating, so maybe she might be able to pass by!" Fulton said, his girlish ways coming to the surface. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh my gosh, Fulton!" Portman said, mocking the typical valley girl from 'Clueless' voice, "That, like, is such an exciting, like, thing!"

Fulton glared, pushing Portman off the couch, and Parker smiled at them, "No, that really is great. We'd get to meet her and corrupt her as we did to you guys."

"Wait," Portman said, as Parker just gave up on the search for a TV show, and just ended up on MSG watching a college basketball game. "Luis has a girlfriend. Fulton had a Tammy. Guy finally got Parker, took you long enough by the way. Cooper and Max have been together for a long time now. So what about me, Greenberg, and Jess? What do we get?"

"Yeah, yeah," Greenberg said, sitting up, pointing at Portman. "Shouldn't we be finding girlfriends too?" Jess sunk into the couch. "What about you man? Don't you want to go find a girlfriend?"

"Uh," Jess said, looking at everyone staring at him, except Parker, who looked up at the ceiling. "Well…"

"You jerk!" Greenberg pointed, "You found a girlfriend, and you didn't even tell us!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Jess said, defending himself. "She's just this girl I met two weeks ago. We've just been talking."

Portman turned to his right, past Guy's head, and to Parker still staring at the ceiling. With his staring, Parker glanced down, trying to avoid Portman's gaze. "What?" She asked him, and he shook his head. She pointed and whined, "Well he told me not to tell!"

Guy smiled, slipping his hand into Parker's, "Aw… your 'little squeaky kid' voice that nobody, even me, understands!" She smiled back at him, as he went in for the kiss; the other guys just rolled their eyes.

"Go get a room!" Portman said, hitting them with one of them couch pillows.

"No!" Jess yelled, and they looked at him oddly.

"Do you enjoy this or something?" Luis asked, eyebrow raised.

Jess glared in reply, "No. I just don't know what they're going to be doing in the bedroom." They stared, faces beginning to crunch up. "Ew, no. Mama is going to kill me, and they need adult supervision right now." The faces staring at him had no change, and he groaned. "Fine, get a room, get a room."

"Well, you heard him!" Portman said, and they didn't pay any mind to the bash brother standing above them. "Fine." Portman grabbed Parker by the waist, throwing her over his shoulders, yelling in response. He walked with her throwing her fists against his back, and Guy running to go follow.

"Tell us about the girl," Greenberg said, directing their attentions back to Jess, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, got a phone call. Can't talk to you guys, sorry," Jess stood up abruptly, digging for the phone in his back pocket.

Luis sighed, sitting back into the couch, "Maybe she doesn't exist."

Greenberg sighed as well, sitting back, "Maybe."

"Parker!" The two stood up, hearing Jess's yell as he pounded on the bedroom door. "Family emergency!"

In a quick second, Parker came out, grabbing her bag, and searched the couch for her cell phone, "What happened?" She asked hurriedly.

"I don't know, they didn't explain," Jess said, throwing the keys at Portman. "We gotta go to Long Island, we got a family meeting. Take care of the place until we get back."

Portman nodded and answered with a yes, and Parker ran to Guy, pecking him, and running out the door. Jess gave a nod to the boys, standing there with no idea to what was happening, and closed it behind him.


	31. what?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the OC's you guys seem to like, and just some one mention OC's in Jess's family. _

_A/N: Ah yes, the sadness arrives. I'm trying to fit some laughs in the next coming chapters, but only a few chapter left until I'm done with this. I've realized that I can't let go of the OC's I have grown attached to, so I'm going to writing sequels forever and ever. Not forever, but you get the point. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, and please them coming because they keep me going. _

- - - - -

"Jess," Parker said, trying to keep up at the speed Jess was walking. "Jess!" She grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned around to her, his eyes serious, and face upset. "You have any idea what happened, please tell me."

Jess looked down at his black dirty converses, "My dad's in the hospital." Parker looked down, and cupped Jess's hand, running towards Penn station.

- - - -

Stumbling into Parker's apartment, Cooper giggled, and Max held her close to him. They looked into the living room to see four boys, sitting in thought on the couch, and recliner chair.

"Hey guys, who died?" Cooper asked, giving a laugh, before Portman looked up, not cracking a smile. "Oh my God, who died?"

Cooper kneeled in front of Fulton, trying to make eye contact with him, begging for an answer. Fulton shook his head, "I don't think anyone died. Hopefully not, but Jess and Parker just left for a family emergency. Jess ran out of here, and he was deadly serious. He took Parker with him."

Portman stood up, giving Cooper a spot to sit, as she stared at the TV screen, not watching the game at all, "Of course, Parker always goes to the family emergencies. I could've gone with them if I was here. Both of them are probably freaking out right now."

Max stood behind Cooper, rubbing her shoulders in comfort, "I'm sure if it's really serious Jess or Parker will call us back. Don't worry, when they get there, they'll call and tell us what's happening. Let's just hope that everything's okay."

- - - -

Looking at the white house, with a picket fence; the houses you only imagined in movies, with toys scattered all over the lawn. Parker and Jess stared, anxious to walk in, but scared to what they might find out.

"Come on," Parker said, squeezing Jess's hand in support, as she took a few steps forward, across the grass, trying not to trip on any toys. Ringing the door bell, the two stood there, their arms crossed, and waited for it to open.

"Hey guys," The two looked up to Jess's eldest sister, Jayne, her eyes red and puffy. It obviously wasn't from allergies. She opened the screen door, taking both Jess and Parker into a hug. "Everyone's in the family room, we've all got some talking to do."

Walking in, Jess and Parker automatically walked to Jess's mom, Jaymi and hugged her, as she rested her exhausted head between their shoulders.

"What happened mama Jay?" Parker asked, picking up Jake, sitting in his spot, and placing him on her lap.

Jaymi sighed, before explaining, "James had a heart attack last night. They can't fly him here, there's too much risk. He's in bad condition right now, but they won't allow him to fly in. We don't know how long, so the family has to go there. I don't know how long we'll have to live there."

"The whole family?" Jess asked, looking at Parker.

"Well, I guess, Jess. We can't split the family up," Jaymi said, her head in her hands, obviously torn in what to do.

"But the kids are all happy here, you guys just can't move out there and start new. Jayne's having the baby soon, you'd be changing her whole life," Jess said, the oldest male in the family, looking at his siblings all looking down, and his mother on the verge of tears. "I'll go."

Parker's eyebrows furrowed and slowly looked at Jess, whispering, "What?"

"What?" Jayne asked, staring at her younger brother.

"What?" Jaymi asked, lifting her head, staring at her son.

"What?" The little ones all asked simultaneously, as Jess looked at all of them.

"I can transfer to the university there. I'm the oldest brother, and I'll stay there however long I need to," Jess said, seeing Parker stare at the wooden floor, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Honey, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jaymi asked, admiring her son for the courage and responsibility he had.

Jess tried to smile, and he gave a nod, "Anything for the family."

- - - - -

"You should really go to sleep," Cooper said, walking into the living room, where Guy flipped through the channels.

"Can't," He responded as she sat down. "I've been texting Parker all day, and she hasn't responded to any of them."

Cooper sighed, leaning her head against the couch, "Jess called me and said they were on their way, so I'm sure they'll be here any-" Cooper turned around, hearing the lock turn, anticipating the faces of Parker and Jess.

Walking in, Parker stared at the ground, and Jess looked in the other direction from Parker. They both looked so serious, and disappointed.

"You guys okay?" Cooper asked, running up to both of them, suffocating them in a hug. Guy watched as Jess stared at Parker, and Parker refused to look at him.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jess said, to reassure Cooper, putting his arm around her.

"What happened?" Guy asked, walking towards Parker, who seemed to avoid any eye contact with anyone.

Jess looked at Parker, pleading that she look up, "My dad had a heart attack, and he's under serious conditions." He paused, giving up on the eye contact, "I have to move to Oregon."


	32. Changes

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the OC's. _

_A/N: Ah, I just keep slapping the sad on ya, so very sorry. This chapter and the next chapter will be pretty sad. Bear with me please, and please bear with Parker. Hah, just a warning that it might rile up some feelings. Anyway, on to the chapter. Ah you reviewers for this story, I love you all. Thanks so much, and please keep those lovely reviews coming. _

- - - - -

"Parker," Guy said, following Parker, who sat on the couch, as Jess and Cooper went into the bedroom to sleep. "You okay?"

Parker gave a laugh, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, bad question," Guy said, sitting next to her, holding her hand. "But it'll be okay. We're all here, the Ducks, the team, Jess's family will be here, too."

Parker looked at Guy, eyebrows furrowed, "This is Jess. Jess, Guy. I can't live without Jess. I can, but I haven't. I don't know how life without Jess is. I need him."

"But he's doing it for the –"

"For the family, I know," Parker said, sighing. "That's why I can't be selfish about it. Jess has to go, and it's fine. I can deal. It's just… it's Jess." Parker lay down her knees scrunched up, forming her into a ball, leaving no room for Guy to sleep next to her. "We can talk about this later; I just want to sleep this off right now."

Guy looked down, a frown on his face, "Okay." He grabbed the blanket from the recliner chair, and put it over both of them. "Goodnight Parker." Guy kept his eyes open, waiting for Parker to say it back, but closed his eyes when he realized that she wouldn't be saying a word.

- - - - - - - - - - -- --

All the boys stood in the kitchen drinking orange juice or coffee, and taking bites in their array of different breakfast foods. They were in the same silence that they were stuck in most of the day previous with only their chewing and gulping heard. That and Parker's breathing on the couch. They all looked at either the couch or the bedroom door, that was left open, with Cooper to be watched from the kitchen.

Portman gulped the last drops of his orange juice, 'How'd Parker take it yesterday?"

Jess took a bite out of his bagel, "She didn't talk to me the whole way back. All she said when I said sorry was, "it's okay jess, your family needs you." The boys all looked down. They hated it when either of the girls were upset, not to mention both of them at the same time. "Did she talk to you?" Jess asked Guy, who seemed to be the most upset out of all the boys.

Guy shook his head, "She didn't really. She didn't even say goodnight back. She was like ice."

Jess nodded, "That's what she does when someone leaves. She freezes up."

Max sighed, "Cooper cried until she went to sleep."

Jess groaned, "Maybe I can take them with me." Guy and Max looked up, staring at him, questioning if he was serious. "Just a joke, geez."

"Good," Guy said, taking a look if Parker was awake. "Why didn't Parker cry?"

Jess looked at Greenberg, who looked at Maxwell. Maxwell answered, 'Parker doesn't cry." The ducks all looked up at him, confused. "She does, but there's only been three people who have seen her cry. Well, two technically because when Parker cries to Cooper it's in the dark, where she can't see her. It's only been mama and Jess that have seen her cry. No one else. She's ice in situations where she may have to cry. Ice."

"That sucks," Guy said, frowning.

Greenberg tilted his cup towards Guy, "Don't let her let you go. She'll push you away."

Guy nodded, but wasn't quite listening. The boys all stood up straight, seeing Cooper crawl out of bed, rub her eyes, and walk into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and thought on what happened the night before. "Oh, God." She mumbled, turning around, and closing the door behind her.

Max stuck out his hand to Jess, and quickly said, "Bagel me." Jess grabbed a bagel, cream cheese, and a knife. Once Max had it in his hands, he ran to the bedroom to go comfort Cooper, and give her breakfast.

Fulton shook his head, "This sucks."

Portman nodded, "It really does man."

"When do you have to leave us?" Luis asked, looking up at Jess, who bit his bottom lip, afraid to say it. "Really soon?"

Jess gave a nod, "Yeah. Uh... this weekend."

The boys jaws dropped, and Parker stood up, rubbing her eyes, but was still able to stare at Jess, "This weekend?" She asked, grabbing the blanket, and wrapping it around her. "I thought your mom said next weekend?"

Jess tried to avoid eye contact with her, "Yeah, but I want to get settled there."

Parker shook her head, "Okay."

Jess looked up at Parker, whose head hung low, "Parker-"

"Bagel please," Parker said, holding her hand out to Jess, cutting him off, and not looking up at him.

"Morning," Guy said, kissing her cheek, while Parker just took her bagel and mumbled a good morning back. Guy sighed, and the ducks just gave him sympathetic smiles.

This was going to change everything.

- - - - -

"Hey," Guy said, stepping into the bedroom, where he and Parker were the only ones without work or a class. "Where you going?" Guy asked, seeing Parker grab her iPod, and cell phone, stuffing it into her back pockets.

Parker shrugged, "Just walking around."

"You want company?" Guy asked, hopeful that she wouldn't shut him out even more.

Parker shook her head, "I kinda want to go at it alone, to think and stuff." She almost made her way past him, until he held on to her arm. "I'm fine."

With that Guy let her go, and basically whispered, "Just call me later."

Parker nodded, opening the door, locking it, and closing it behind her.


	33. that's so you

_Disclaimer: Don't own the song in the chapter, or the Guy they speak of. I just own Jess, and Parker. _

_A/N: Okay, so I had to get a last goodbye conversation in for Jess and Parker, how can best friends separate without it? This is definitely going to be the last chapter Jess will be in this story, he'll mentioned later on, but he won't actually be there. Ah, I know you want to shake Parker and ask her why she's doing this to Guy, but Parker always has her weird reasons. Anyway, on to the chapter, this is short, and it's kinda sad, but it's nice. The song in this chapter is That's So You by The Rocket Summer_

- - - - - - -

"Hey," Jess said, walking into Parker's room.

Parker looked up, but quickly looked back down. The past few days, she couldn't look at Jess in the eyes, "Hey."

"Whatcha doin?" Jess asked, sitting next to her, as her laptop sat on her lap.

"You're right on time," Parker mumbled, ejecting the CD out. She grabbed a permanent marker, and wrote, 'that's so you' on it. "A mix."

Jess looked at it, and smiled. Lately, the only person Parker was making mixes for was Guy. She made him one every week since she's known him. Jess missed being the one she would make random mixes for. "Thanks Parker," He smiled at her. "Can I listen?"

"No crying though," Parker said, putting it into her laptop.

Right away the vocals and guitar filled the air. Jess closed his eyes, leaned his head back, listening to the lyrics, knowing this song was meant for lyrics and not the head banging that he and Parker loved to do.

_It's a beautiful day  
Now I'll be ok now that you're not away  
Yesterday was a terrible day  
But now that you're here I'm ok  
Cause you don't know how much I, I need you  
Please don't go  
You're so wonderful  
This I swear, this I know_

Jess's eyes opened, and he looked at the Parker, who just looked down at her jeans. He took his arm, linking it in hers, still listening to the words now capturing the room, leaving them with a heart wrenching feeling.

_You, oh you, every single thing you do  
I'm so proud of you  
What you do  
When you do the things you do  
They're so you  
_  
"Parker-" Jess started.

Parker shook her head, and took a deep breath, "Jess, I said no crying." Parker pouted before looking at him, with her glossy eyes. "Stop it."

Jess smiled at her, wiping a tear away, "Stop what?"

"I said no crying!" Parker blubbered, and Jess hugged her head.

_So thanks for your help  
You shine so bright  
You are the star that's in my sky  
And I am yours and you are mine_

"Parker, it'll be okay. You have everything here. You have Cooper, the hockey team, the city, the guys, the ducks, the Guy," Jess said, and Parker slowly lifted up her head.

"I broke up with the Guy," Parker said, and Jess's eyes got wide.

"What?!" Jess asked, breaking the emotional moment they were having with the crack of his voice. "Why would you do that?"

"I've had you here with me forever. You were all I had for so long. When you leave I'm only going to have Guy. What if he leaves too? I can't deal with another person leaving. People always leave," Parker said, pointing on the part of her wall with that on it. Jess sat there, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to reassure Parker that Guy would never leave. He never knew he was going to have to leave. He didn't want to give her hope on something he didn't have any control. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

Jess sighed, "I can't either."

Parker swooped her hair into her right hand, pulling it to one side. She set the laptop on the bed, next to her, and laid her head down on Jess's legs. "You better not make any friends there, because they just aren't as good as us."

Jess laughed, "Of course."

"Don't find another best friend," Parker mumbled.

Jess smiled, "Wouldn't think of it." The two let the mix continue to play, listening to the guitar strums, and soft voices. "Get back together with Guy."

Parker took a breath, as her voice came out crackly from the silent sobbing she was used to doing, "Shut up."

"Just saying."


	34. we'll be fine

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Ducks, just the original characters. _

_A/N: Second to last chapter… (insert upset face here). I know you guys are up to the rim with your patience with Parker, but this chapter is pretty bittersweet. When emotions are high in the group, things don't go so well with everyone, as you have read. Anyway, I'm rambling. On to the chapter, it's a bittersweet one, hope you guys like it. Reviews, please!_

- - - - - - - - -

"_Hey," Guy said, as Parker entered the room automatically bringing a bad feeling to his stomach. The way she was looking at him. The emotion on her face. The strong hold she was trying to keep. This wasn't going to be good._

Parker sat down on the couch, looking at her fingers. She'd refused to make complete eye contact with Guy. She knew that he was beginning to see through her, and seeing through her was not the right thing for them right now. "Hey," Parker mumbled. "Uh, so, we should talk, yes?"

Guy nodded, facing her, sitting on the edge of the other side of the couch, "Yeah, we should."

Parker looked up, making eye contact, knowing she had to put up a strong front if she was going to tell him this looking straight into his eyes, "I can't do this."

Guy blinked, "Can't do us?"

Parker shook her head, looked down. She could only look at him for a few seconds, "I-.." Parker swallowed, "I have to stand on my own feet. I mean, Jess is leaving. This should probably be a time when I really do it alone."

Guy looked down, and mumbled, "You always do it alone."

Parker looked up, taken aback, "I-"

Guy glanced up at her, his face serious, hiding the pain from her, "You do whatever you have to do, Parker. But I'm here, as your boyfriend or your friend. Whatever you want me to be, but you can't push me away just like that. No matter how fucked up your life gets, I'm gonna be here. It doesn't matter how much you convince yourself that I'm going to leave, I'll still be here." Parker stared at him, his glance fixed on her. "Okay?"

Parker nodded. With that, Guy got up, leaving her to watch him walk out the  
door.  
  
Looking over at Parker, Guy stared at her, her elbow propped up by the window, and staring out the window. She didn't move an inch from that position the whole car ride. Looking down at her hand, resting on her leg, he wanted so bad to hold on to it, give her some reassurance that everything- that she'd be fine. But that was probably not part of the whole breaking up thing.

Pulling his attention away from Parker, he looked at Cooper, to his left, who stared at her hands. She was tired of crying about it, so she just zoned out. She sniffled a bit, but just kept her head hanging low. Lifting his arm, Guy put it around her, pulling her to his side. He faced forward to see Max, watching Cooper, wishing he could do something. Then Max looked at Greenberg, driving, his face serious, and staring.

Greenberg slowly released his death grip on the steering wheel, and turned to Maxwell. As quietly as he could, Greenberg asked, "Where are we going?" Although, his voice was soft, the whole car heard, and all faces looked up, looking at each other. Where were they to go? They always went to Jess's. Parker's apartment was a mess, because everyone stayed at Jess's to spend as much time with him as they could. Guy looked at Parker who stared in Greenberg's direction. She was breathing slowly, and her face still kept its serious form. She looked up at Guy, and for a brief second he saw her eyes water over. She quickly turned away, leaving him wondering if what he saw was true.

The five sat there, not saying a word, not knowing where to go, leaving the silence fill the car up to it's brim. "Let's go to Jess's," Cooper whispered, and Max looked back at her.

Max nodded, and whispered back, "Okay." With that, Max whipped out his cell phone to tell Luis, Portman, and Fulton since they were in a cab.

Parker turned away from the window, leaning forward to look at the Cooper, who was completely zoned out. Slowly, Parker took her own hand, grabbed onto Cooper's and held on to it. Guy watched as Cooper looked up at Parker, smiled slightly, and then squeezed Parker's hand back.

- - - - - -- - - -

Small smiles appeared on the faces of the seven, as they watched videos of Jess's old birthday parties, as a kid. Videos he hid all the way back in his closet, where only Parker knew where they were. A laugh escaped from Cooper's lips as the audio and bickering filled the room.

_"No, Jess, this is mine!" Parker yelled as she and Jess fought over a dinky little water gun._

"Parker, no! It's my birthday!" Jess yelled back, and Parker pulled her side of their tug a war.

"I don't care!" Parker yelled back and pulled furiously, matching up Jess's strength. Parker let go of the water gun, and Jess fell back from pulling so hard. She ran over to him, and pointed, "Look, there's pink on the gun! It's for girls!"

Jess, still confused by his fall, looked at the gun, spotting a part that was pink. He scrunched his nose, and handed it over, as Parker ran away, satisfied.

The group all laughed, releasing the tension, and the awkwardness, filling it with smiles and memories of their good times. Cooper sighed, looking at everyone around her. She lifted her arm, putting it around Parker, pulling her closer to her, as Parker smiled. "We'll be fine." Cooper said, and everyone looked at each other.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Portman said, and everyone nodded.

Parker sat up a little, "Yeah." She looked at Cooper, smiling at her, "We will be." Parker looked up to see Guy's hand resting on her head. She stared up at him, as he looked down at her, not smiling, but a reassuring face. She smiled at him, as they watched the night away with birthday cakes, more Parker and Jess fights, and ice hockey games.

- - - - - -

"Hey," Greenberg said to Guy, who got stuck with washing the dishes that night.

"Hey, man," Guy said, turning to only look at him. "You good?"

Greenberg nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just as long as Cooper and Parker are okay, I'm sure us guys could handle."

Guy gave a laugh, "Yeah, that's true."

Greenberg sat on one of the chairs, facing Guy in front of him, "So I heard that you and..." Greenberg turned around to look the couch Cooper and Parker were sleeping on.

Guy nodded, "Yeah." Guy shrugged a little, "Well you know."

Greenberg shook his head, "No. This is the biggest test."

Guy looked at him oddly, "What?"

"She's pushed you away, to the limit. I know you just wanna leave her alone sometimes, but that's exactly why she feels like people always leave. No one really fought hard enough to stay with her, no one tried to show her that their there. This is the time you prove to her that you aren't going to give up. You can say it, but you gotta show her in some way. I have no clue how, but show her everything you've got to give." Greenberg said, and Guy looked at the dishes. "Don't let her let you go." Greenberg pointed with a slight smile, getting off the chair, and walking into the room where all the guys  
would be sleeping that night.

Guy turned the water off, and stood there, thinking on how much more he can do, and how much he can show Parker that he's there. He was sure that she knew he was there, but he also knew that she wasn't sure if Guy would stick with her. That was the one thing she was scared of, right? People always leaving? Well, Guy wanted to show her that even if he had to leave, she wouldn't be leaving her. Running into the bedroom, Guy rummaged through his box of mixed CD's that Parker made for him, looking for the perfect song.


	35. love, love, love

_Disclaimer: Ah, for the last time in this story, I don't own any of the Ducks, but I do own the original characters. Aye, after all this time you would've thought that I was going to own at least some more. _

_A/N: Ah! The last chapter. Oh man, my longest story EVER, and my first story that I posted. Oh, how attached I am to this. I've had LOVELY reviewers, which I shall say a thank you to at the end for hanging in there with me. Anyway, on to the chapter, it's corny, but you guys like that stuff. Hope you like it, and hope you enjoyed reading this. Reviews, please!_

_The sequel? Of course there shall be a sequel. I'm gonna start working on it once all the chaos of school dies down, and I'll get right to it. I'll probably post an author's note here, or maybe not cause that's a little weird, but look out for a sequel._

_OH MAN. i totally forget to inform you guys what song this is, and who it is by. it's a great song by The Rocket Summer. The guy is awesome, no joke. The song is titled 'Show Me Everything You Got' hence the title. _

- - - - - - - -

"Coo-" Guy started, but noticed Parker start to moan. Guy's eyes got wide, and he pursed his lips. He let out a breath, when her steady breathing continued, and he was convinced that she was asleep. "Cooper," Guy whispered, putting his hand on Cooper's arm.

Cooper's eyes fluttered open, and she looked confused to why Guy was there, and whispering like he was about to die, "Guy?" Cooper tried to sit up, and Guy held her down, looking at Parker to make sure she wouldn't wake. "Uh, okay? Are you okay?"

Guy nodded, "I need pictures."

Cooper stared at him, "I have a lot of pictures, Guy. I'm going to take up photography."

Guy smiled, "Hah, you're very funny, even at five in the morning."

Cooper eyes got wide, "You woke me up at five in the morning?!"

Guy put a finger over his mouth, and tried to hush her, "Yeah. I'm sorry, I just need those pictures that you take of me and Parker. Fulton told me that you take them, and I really need them."

Cooper smiled, "Planning something?"

Guy grinned, "Maybe."

Cooper sighed, "Ah, love." Cooper stood up, trying not to move the couch at all, and Guy followed her into the room.

- - - - - -

"Yes, Jess." Parker said, growing weary of Jess's questions. "Yes, I'm fine, Jess." Parker rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jess, Cooper is fine, too." Parker held the phone away from the ear, as the mumblings of Jess continued. "Yes, Jess, the guys are all fine." Parker clutched onto the phone, and quickly mumbled, "Are you trying to make me miss you less? Because if you keep asking these questions, then it's going to work."

Portman's eyes got wide, being the only one to hear Parker, because everyone else was at work. "Okay then," Portman said, grabbing the phone. "Jess?" Portman looked at Parker, and smiled. "Yes, she misses you very much." Parker nodded, "All right Jess, we'll talk to you later." Portman put the phone down, sighing, and looking up at Parker. "I'm glad you're okay again. So depressing to see you and Cooper upset." Parker gave a laugh, "You miss Guy?"

Parker nodded, "Yeah."

"Why'd you do it?" Portman asked, and Parker looked up at him.

"Because I think he should really get something better," Parker sighed. "Why do I do this?"

Portman gave a 'hah', "Because you're you."

Parker laughed, "That's very true."

Portman smiled at her, "Well, go fix it."

"Uh," Parker made a face. "I don't know how."

"Talk to him when he gets home, silly," Portman turned to grab a drink from the fridge. "You are so new to this whole being in love concept. People tend to stick around when they're in love." He turned to Parker, who blinked.

"In love?"

Portman nodded, "Yeah, have you heard of it? I'm pretty sure you and Guy are in love."

Parker looked around, "In love."

Portman threw a cloth in her face, "Silly girl. Now, I'll make popcorn so we can watch movies."

Parker grinned, "Okay. Oh wait; I'll go get movies at my place."

"Want me to go to with you?"

Parker shook her head, "Need some time to think."

Portman nodded, "Right. Be very careful, though."

Parker grabbed her jacket, smiling, "Yes, grandpa." She closed the door behind her.

Portman shook his head, "Love, love, love."

- - - - - -

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Parker's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She heard the music from downstairs, but she wasn't sure if it was coming from her place. She raised an eyebrow, knowing all the guys were at work, and so was Cooper. The closer she got to the door, the more the song became audible, lyrics crisp and clear.

_Oh, cause it takes some time  
and just a little bit of good.  
reality won't hurt, well, longer than it should  
just talking about pain, that is there  
face the fact, don't act like you don't care  
_  
Inserting her key and hearing it click, Parker opened it slowly, unsure of who could be in her apartment. She stepped in, seeing that everything was still in place, closing the door behind her. She looked around even more confused to why nothing was changed, or why no one was there, other than the music coming from her room.  
_  
Cause you gotta stop and show it, just so I know you know it  
maybe just a little bit, oh come on admit it right now  
cause I know that it won't be over til it's gone  
so let it be gone_

_And show me everything you've got  
I know you're scared  
But let your walls just drop  
You gotta take that step, and your heart, just let it pour out_

Her feet slowly walking to her room, Parker looked for anything missing, turning in circles to make sure everything was still in place. She popped her head into the room, in case the intruder was still there. But she just saw her bed, and the guys stuff spread out everywhere, just like it usually was. She saw her iHome on, blaring the music. Looking around once more, for something different, her head began bopping to the music, realizing the song that was playing.

_Now I know it's hard to be something that you don't think you are, oh  
but it's hard for me to even try to understand why you are beating your own  
heart  
cause you gotta try, just try to be honest  
and I will be honest with all these things that I say  
now listen clear, whether break your modest, I'm here  
don't hold back, don't hesitate, don't disappear  
_  
Stopping in her tracks, Parker heard the words 'don't disappear,' repeat in her mind. She sighed, remembering Guy, and lowered the music, just a little bit. She turned around, eyes wide, stepping back in surprise. The wall to the right of her emo wall had writing, and pictures all over it. Walking towards it, Parker grinned seeing the black and white pictures that she guessed Cooper took, while she and Guy didn't notice. Looking at all of  
them, Parker lightly slid her fingers past them, leading down at the quote Guy wrote there.

The music played behind her, while reading the familiar words bringing a smile to her face, and clouded her vision with tears.

"**Um, I suck with words, but sometimes words aren't the thing. Love isn't about words, it's about what you do, and what I did, runnin' away, was... stupid. We both know that love is a big, scary, evil concept. But you know if you feel it, it's gonna follow you around like a big hungry dog, no matter how far you run. Wait, I didn't mean to say love's a dog, I just mean I'm not goin' anywhere. I love you, Halley. If love beats us up, let's just beat it up right back. I mean, we can do this Halley, and if you're ready to make the jump, then I'll be right here to catch you."  
**  
Parker grinned, sighing at the words of a certain Macon Forrester, who was in the movie How to Deal.

"It's good that you made me sit down and watch that movie," Parker jumped, turning to see Guy at the door way. "I didn't think you'd listen to me, so I thought I'd use things you pay attention to. You know, lyrics, pictures to prove that you do kinda like me, and well, movie quotes." Guy said, naming things as he walked over to her.

Parker looked at him, her smile still on her face, "You." She said, sighing.

"You," Guy pointed, shaking his head.

"I know," Parker gave a laugh. "I'm very difficult."

"Yes, you are," Guy said, and Parker looked back at the wall.

"I know you want to punch me, sometimes."

Guy shook his head, "Nope, not punch you. Just kiss you real hard to make you shut up."

Parker laughed, her head tilting back. "But you are too cute," Parker shook her head, and Guy grinned to himself.

"Yes, I am."

Parker laughed, looking up at him, "I'm sorry. I.. I can't explain it, but I do have a method to my madness."

Guy grabbed her, hugging her, and her arms wrapped around him too, "I know, I know. But I wanted to show you. Parker Haley, you are a handful. But you are it. You're the one I want… sadly enough." Guy rolled his eyes, "I just can't do it without you."

Parker grinned, rolled her eyes, and tip toed to put her face in his neck, "You are so corny, it's disgusting."

Guy laughed, putting her down. He pointed to the picture where Parker and Guy were sitting on the couch, and only their heads could be seen. "Cooper took a picture the first day we met each other."

Parker's eye got wide, tip toeing to get a better look at it, since it was towards the top, "Geez, she did."

Parker glanced at Guy, the lyrics entering her mind again.

_No, cause it's up to me  
if I dwell much longer than I should  
and I'll hold my tears for years thinkin' it's doing me good  
so just start right now, just make a vow,  
you'll let your heart just sing it out, sing it out  
_  
Quickly, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Hugging her back, Guy put his face in her face, asking, "What do we do now?"

Parker mumbled, "I don't know, boyfriend."

Guy lifted his head, "Oh, so I'm your boyfriend, now? Ah. I am surprised. When did this happen?"

Parker looked up at him, making a face, and then smiled. She looked at the wall, "Well I love you and that's all that matters. Who cares if we had a few days off?"

Guy nodded, looking at the pictures, and then looked confused. He looked down at her, and she felt his stare burning into her, "Wait." She looked up, "Did you just say that you loved me?"

Parker pursed her lips together, eyes wide, and squeaked a measly, "Yes."

Guy scrunched his face together, and grinned like a little boy, "You're such a cutie!"

Parker giggled at the face, as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around him, and he put her legs around him, to hold her up. She laughed, opening her eyes to him. "Ah, boyfriend," Parker said, before kissing him, and the background music faded out, with a last floating lyrical line.

_You gotta take that step, and your heart, just let it make sound  
_

* * *

So, I've had some freakin' awesome reviewers who have been reviewing almost all, if not every chapter. I love them, they are greaaaat. Polkadot-Sunstar and 00mightyaddict99, you guys sure did keep me updating. If not, I probably would've lost all motivation for this story, so this chapter is for you guys. I've also had other reviewers that continually review, galindapopular, CaffeineKid, and curbsidepuke. You guys rock as well. I've also had some other people review saying that they like it, and some anonymous reviews too. You guys are some serious type of awesome. Thanks kiddOs. A corny note for the reviewers to an oh so corny-like ending. 


	36. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So, I did this with the other stories I created sequels for, so I should probably do it for this one too, right? Just wanted to tell the readers for this story that I've made that sequel that I mentioned, and I hope you guys like it. It's titled 'Ain't Too Proud To Beg.'


End file.
